


The Cry of Liberty

by Darthkitty24



Series: Sasha Hartford's Adventures [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Battle, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Pirates, Slave Trade, Young Jack Sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthkitty24/pseuds/Darthkitty24
Summary: Cursed to spend the rest of eternity tied to the mast of her sunken ship, Sasha had accepted her fate. She had led a good life afterall, though not in the eyes of England, but freeing their 'cargo' from lives of forced servitude didn't sit well with a lot of Europe. Lucky for Sasha, she possessed the last pieces of the puzzle to end the Aztec curse and her salvation was a sparrow's flight away.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sasha Hartford's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981562
Comments: 45
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

She had lost track of time. There were times the sunlight didn't even shine to let her know she had made it through one more day at the bottom of the ocean. This was her own personal Hell, punishment for the ungodly things she had done to get to this point. At least that's what she had come to believe. She never thought of herself as a terrible person but years tied to a sunken ship will have you questioning every aspect of yourself. Once the screaming subsides, all you have to do is think.

Davy Jones had come to offer salvation on several occasions only to be turned down. She knew he couldn't touch her thanks to the cursed coinage in the pouch tied to her belt. He seemed visibly more frustrated each time she rejected his soul damning offer but she reasoned that this was better than being bound to his crew for a century of servitude. She had fought against slavery in life and she'd be damned if she allowed herself to become one herself in undeath. So there she stayed, no one but the passing sealife to keep her company.

She rested her head against the wood of the mast. Her beloved Cry of Liberty had been sunk by the Royal African Company and her crew captured and probably resold into the life they had fought to get away from. This is what hurt her the most. She had failed to protect the men and women who had pledged loyalty to her. She recalled the Greek boy who they had freed from one of the sugar plantations he had been sold to. He had commented that her name was in fact Greek, meaning Defender of Mankind. The memory of how proudly he had stated it, how she was indeed living up to her name, helped keep her mind sane through the years.

Captain Sasha Hartford would rise again and those who traded and profited in human lives would be held accountable by the steel of her blade.


	2. Africa

Sasha couldn't wait to see the exotic lands of Africa. She had begged her husband to bring her along on one of his voyages and he finally caved to her constant asking. Her darling Thomas warned her how hard the trip would be, two months at sea to get there and two months back. Though he tried to scare her into changing her mind, the tales of how beautiful the land was and the thrill of a new place kept her will strong.

Thomas was a captain in the Royal African Company, transporting trade goods to Africa in exchange for livestock to bring to the British West Indies. He had proposed to Sasha during one of his rare visits to England. She couldn't refuse such a well off man's offer so she agreed. They had thrown together a fast ceremony before he was to leave again. He moved her into his manner and kissed her goodbye before parting.

"Mrs. Wainwright, Captain wanted me to inform you we are coming up on the Nigerian coast. We should be at port in a matter of hours." One of the crewmen said through the door of the captain's quarters.

"Thank you!" Sasha called, jumping up and rushing to get changed. She practically ran up the stairs to stand by her husband.

"There it is, love." He pointed to the lush green and rocky coastline.

She watched as they got nearer to the port and couldn't believe her eyes at the sight at the docks. People with rich ebony skin the likes of which she'd never seen before. They were absolutely stunning in her eyes, from their dress to their hair. She looked back at Thomas and noticed how amused he was at her reaction.

"Impressive, aren't they?" He chuckled.

"Can I go ashore?" Her blue eyes glimmered with uncontainable excitement. Thomas nodded and motioned over his first mate.

"Roland, I'm entrusting you my most valuable possession. Please act as Sasha's escort while we're here."

"Yes, Captain."

"And take that new crew boy with you. I want to ensure her safety." He nodded towards the young man tying the sails down. Roland guided Sasha to where the gangplank was being laid. She was fit to burst as she set foot on the dock. Roland stopped, turning and calling to the young man to join them.

"Jack! Captain wants you with me." The man hurried down the plank to them. Sasha had talked to Jack a few times on their voyage to Africa, he seemed a nice young man. He had felt comfortable confiding with her about his past, as they were close in years. She had found his background as a pirate's son fascinating and his attempt at trying at a life of lawful employment admirable.

"Nice that you could come along, Jackie." She teased as they began walking into the port market. Everything was so different to what she was used to back in Bristol, it was hot and humid, the people were exotic and their languages so mysterious. She marveled at the furs and ivory stalls but the clothes and food caught her attention the most. Elegant fabrics were expertly stitched to form skirts and dresses. At one food vendor, she bought the three of them different things to try.

"I'd suggest you try the suya, Mrs. Wainwright. The fish is fresh caught each morning here in the bay." Roland suggested as she tried to decide. She handed the woman the money to cover three servings, smiling at the sticks of spiced fish.

"One for you," Sasha handed the brutish Scot a stick. "And one for you." She handed one to Jack and took a bite of her own. It was spicy and tender and probably the best food she'd ever eaten. Roland smirked at the blissful look on her face.

They spent all day in the port town, both men amused at the childlike wonder Sasha was experiencing. Roland brought them to a restaurant he frequented when in town. On the walk back to the ship, Sasha and Jack talked about what they'd seen during their excursion while Roland walked behind them, looming like a watchful guardian.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, love." Thomas was there to greet his wife upon their return. She ran into his arms and began regaling him with her adventure in the market. He guided her to their quarters and spent the night pleasing his devoted spouse.


	3. Livestock

The last day in the Nigerian port was nothing like she had imagined it would be. Sasha spent the day in the town as she had the past few days but just as she was scouting a new place for dinner, Roland informed her she would be taking her dinner on the ship. She followed him back, waving her farewell to the merchants she had met during their outings. They brought her her meal and told her she would be confined to the Captain’s quarters until they had finished loading the ship, for her safety. 

“Is this entirely necessary?” She tried to push past the crewman holding her food. Thomas was by the ship's wheel, talking animatedly to Roland about something. 

“Captain’s orders, ma’am.” He set the food down and left, locking the door behind him. The sun was beginning to set on the water anyways, Sasha sighed to herself, sitting and eating. 

After her meal, Sasha was unsure of what to do as she was not tired enough to just go to bed and sleep through her confinement. She decided all she could do for now was read, changing into her nightclothes and settling into the bed with her tattered copy of _Antony and Cleopatra_. She could hear the crew shouting as they brought aboard their cargo just as her eyes started to flutter closed.

The gentle rocking of the boat tried to soothe her back to sleep when she awoke the next morning. Sasha shot out of bed, stumbling to get dressed. The cabin door was unlocked and she burst from onto the deck. Crewmen scuttled about, ignoring the brunette as she ran to the railing and looked out. She could barely see the coastline on the horizon meaning they had set sail long before dawn. 

“Good morning, love.” Thomas greeted her cheerily as she made her way up the stairs to the helm.

“We’ve set sail? Why wasn’t I woken up?” Sasha didn’t return his kiss. 

“I thought you would enjoy the rest, my dear.”

“So am I free to roam about the ship or am I to be bound to quarters until we reach Jamaica?” 

“You are here now, aren’t you?” Thomas snapped, confused by her sudden hostility. “I didn’t want you in the way if one of them broke free. Your safety has been my highest priority since you begged me to come along.” Sasha was silent, noticing Jack on a lower deck, looking pale, while some of the other men seemed to make jest at his expense. 

“May I go see?”

“The cargo?” The hesitation in Thomas’ voice raised an alarm in the back of her mind. “If you wish.” He started down the stairs, Sasha following close behind. As she passed Jack on the way down into the ship, he caught her arm.

“I really don’t think you should.” He looked at her with a mix of pity and warning. 

“Sasha, love, come along.” Thomas called from below deck. Jack let her go and went back to work. She caught up to her husband and followed him down into the cargo hold. The sight before her nearly stopped her heart.

Packed as tightly as possible, hundreds of African’s were bound by chains to each other and to the ship. There were men, women, and even children filling the length of the hold. Some looked at her with varying emotions, fear, confusion, hatred. Sasha turned on Thomas and struggled to get her voice to function.

“You said that you traded in livestock.” Her voice cracked as she herself filled with the same emotions in the eyes of the captives. 

“They are no better than animals, love. They are savage, soon to be taught some real manners on the sugar plantations.” A loud smack rang out, turning heads to the Captain and his wife.

“They are human beings, Thomas! You trade in human lives like some kind of monster.” Sasha was fuming, hand stinging from the slap she had given her husband across the face. He struck her hard as well, sending her reeling back from the force. Tears welled from the pain and betrayal she felt.

“Don’t you ever lay your hands on me, Sasha. I am not in the wrong, goods are goods, no matter what they are.” Thomas shouted loud enough it seemed to reverberate through the wood of the ship. He tried to gather himself and realized he had hit his loving wife. He reached out to soothe her but she smacked his hand away, fixing him with a glare.

“You don’t ever touch me again, Thomas Wainwright.” She stormed up the stairs. The sailors watched her as she walked as calmly as she could to her quarters. Some looked on with sympathy at the red across her cheek and how she had learned the truth, guilty they hadn’t warned her months ago against the Captain's orders. One of the older men, only on the crew to pay off an old debt, shoved Jack and pointed at her as she slammed the door. 

“She needs someone to help her come to terms with this mess.” He hinted gruffly. “She likes ya’, lad, yer the only friend she has on this ship right now.” Jack nodded, dropping the armful of rope he had been hauling. He had only found out hours before they started loading them up what the real cargo was, lied to as well by everyone aboard. He made his way to the door and knocked softly. 

“Mrs. Wainwright?” He called, poking his head in. She was sitting at the Captain’s desk holding an unopened bottle of gin, glaring at him as he entered the room.

“Don’t call me that.” She set the bottle down and sighed. “I don’t know if I should turn to the bottle or throw myself onto the bed and weep.” He noticed how shaky her hands were as she let go of the gin. He walked over and picked up the alcohol, putting it back in the cabinet with its rye and fruit based brethren. 

“I don’t think that would help.” Jack stood in front of the desk and looked down at the woman.

“Well what would you do if you learned that your husband was a slave trader, hm? I have to endure this hellish journey to these peoples enslavement. I can’t jump overboard, though perhaps it’d spare me the guilt of being a part of this.” He let her talk, knowing it would relieve some of the raging emotions coursing through her. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. “How could they take children, Jack? How could they think this is okay?” 

He wanted so badly to find a sword and run it through every man on this ship, as his father would likely do. The rage he had felt early that morning had returned. He hesitantly rounded the desk and knelt beside Sasha. 

“They’ll get theirs, we’ll see to that.”


	4. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Rape (not described, hinted at), Child Murdered (not graphic just felt it warranted a warning)

Sasha had taken to caring for the slaves on the ship, helping serve their meals, water, and trying to think of more she could do to help. She was seemingly okay for the first few weeks of the journey to the Caribbean, using her free time to read to the children even if they couldn’t understand. 

Then came the day that the pregnant woman gave birth. Some of the sailors called for her as they figured a woman would know what to do. She held the woman's hand as she pushed and cried out in pain. There was a crowd drawn to the birth, Jack offered his knife to cut the umbilical cord while Elias, the older man who had convinced Jack to go to her the first day of the journey back, fetched a bucket of water and some rags to clean the mother and her child.

Thomas stood and watched his wife work, face set in a cold expression. Since their fight, she had refused to acknowledge him. She moved away from his touch, would only speak to him if absolutely necessary, and had taken up sleeping in the crews quarters. With every passing day the anger grew in him. She was his wife, dammit! She’d learn to accept it or he’d start treating her like one of the sailors.

“Here we are, a beautiful little boy.” Sasha wiped the blood away from the newborn, handing the crying baby to his mother. She smiled for the first time since they had left Nigeria. The mother cooed at the child in her native tongue, which filled Sasha with hope. She tore a piece of her dress and offered it as a wrap to keep the boy warm.

“Captain,” One of the sailors muttered to Thomas. “Her value will be greatly decreased now that she has a child to care for.” Sasha whipped her head around and glared at them both.

“Thomas, don’t you dare touch this baby.” She growled. He barked with bitter laughter.

“So you can speak to me but only when it suits you.” He motioned for her to be restrained. “Madok’s right, she’ll sell more without that infant.” He walked over and ripped the baby from his mother's arms. Sasha and the mother both cried out for him to stop. She struggled against the men holding her but to no avail. Thomas looked over the boy with disgust. 

“Don’t do this, please, I’ll do anything just leave him be.” Tears poured down her cheeks from her blue eyes. “I’ll be the devoted wife, I’ll never stray, please Thomas.” He waved for her to be brought to the top deck. The men holding her dragged her, bawling, up the stairs behind their captain. 

“You called me a monster, so I’ll give you a monster.” Thomas held the baby by his leg over the side of the ship and dropped him. He returned to his screaming wife and drug her to his cabin. The sounds from the Captain’s quarters haunted the crewmen as they tried to work. 

When it was all over with, Sasha ran down to the cargo hold, nude as the newborn baby had been. She sat with the mother, holding each other and sobbing. She whispered to the woman her vow to end this horrid nightmare and to right the wrongdoings against her people. No one came down at normal feeding time, surely Thomas’ cruel order to starve them for the night.

Sasha ended up falling asleep in the hold, waking up sometime in the night covered in a blanket and a set of clothes laid beside her. She covered the mother up and got dressed in the mens slacks and cotton shirt provided to her. She slipped upstairs to the crew’s quarters and found the hammock Jack was sleeping in. Covering his mouth with a shaky hand, she shook him awake. Wordlessly, she pulled him into the secondary cargo hold, filled with crates of food and supplies. 

“Teach me to fight.” She demanded, lighting the lantern on the wall so they could see. The light revealed to Jack the bruises around her neck and arms, swollen and dark. 

“Now?” He was still half asleep, only managing to silence the echoes of her screams a mere few hours ago to even get to sleep. “We’ll be heard, no matter how late it is.” Sasha grabbed one of the swords from the weapons crates and tied the swath of cloth from her now tattered dress she had taken with her when she fled her husband's cabin. She wrapped the steel in the fabric and tied it. 

“Teach me to fight.” She repeated, handing him the sword and grabbing another to silence. There were footsteps behind them and they both turned, blades pointed at the newcomer.

“You heard the lass.” Elias emerged from the shadows, smirking at the two youngsters. “You’ll need more than this little pirates help, Mrs. Wainwright.” Jack bristled at his knowledge of his past.

“It’s Hartford.” Sasha spoke strongly, voice hoarse. 

“Well then, Ms. Hartford, might I offer my assistance in your training?” She nodded to the older man. “Then we’ll start tomorrow night, for now you need all the rest you can get, lass. Take my hammock for the night, I’m on watch anyways.” 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jack held his hands up, sword still in hand. “What’s the plan? We train you to sword fight, then what?” Sasha stared him down, the lantern flames reflecting in her eyes.

“Then we take the ship.”


	5. Allies

“All hands on deck!” Roland shouted as the rain pelted the _St. Agatha_ and her crew. Thomas seemed to still be punishing everyone for Sasha’s actions, letting the sails stay down knowing a storm was approaching. Men in the crew had been showing her the basics of their jobs onboard so when Roland called for help, she obliged. She was no longer Sasha Wainwright, wife of the Captain, no she was Sasha Hartford, newly inducted into the crew of the _St. Agatha_. “Madok, help Giles and the others with the ropes. Elias, take Sasha below and help her secure any loose supplies. Antony-” 

“Let’s go, it’ll be safer below deck.” Elias helped Sasha down the stairs of the rolling ship. “At least Roland still likes ya’, lass.” 

“I suppose, for now at least.” She stopped a rolling barrel of goods and held it while Elias tied it down. 

“Yer getting stronger by the day, lass.” He grinned as she held another crate in place for him. 

“Strong maybe, but I’m not getting any better at sword fighting.” Sasha sighed, heading down to check on the human cargo below. The old Scot followed with an armload of food. There had been a few casualties from the captives, one had developed an illness no one could place, three had escaped and leapt into the ocean, and three had starved themselves despite Sasha pleading for them to eat. “I feel no closer to being able to free them. How many of the crewmen would turn against Thomas?” 

“Well, most of the men in this line of work despise it. I myself only work aboard this damned boat to pay off my debt and avoid ending up in one of the colonies like these poor people.” Elias helped her hand out the rations. “I think once we take out the loyal ones and the Captain, the rest will fall in line.” 

“We will help.” Both stopped and turned to see who had spoken up. He was chained near the end of the third row, a man in his thirties looking up at them with fire in his eyes. “You will help us, no?” Sasha walked over and handed him some bread and nodded.

“That’s the plan, to take the ship and bring you back to your homeland. What’s your name?”

“Davu.”

“Where did you learn English, Davu?” Elias questioned, leaning against a beam.

“From the ports, I worked for many Englishmen until I was taken.” Davu locked eyes with Sasha. “What will you do after freeing us?”

“I-” She paused, bracing herself against Elias as a wave hit the boat. “I suppose I’d start helping more people somehow.” Davu held out his calloused hand to her and she took it, shaking it. 

“I will rally those able to fight.” He assured her. Sasha and Elias finished handing out rations and headed back to the supply hold.

“That boosts our numbers significantly.” Elias chuckled. “So we have you, me, Jack, maybe a handful from the crew, and about two dozen African’s.” He caught Sasha as the boat rocked, knocking her forward. She looked up gratefully as he steadied her.

“Then we can do it?” 

“We don’t have much time left to make another plan so it’ll have to do.” The older man sighed. “Your sword fighting has improved, don’t fret that lass, but I fear we will need guns to take the ship.” Sasha offered a determined smile.

“There’ll be plenty of time to train me on a pistol after we take over.”

“You’ve got spirit, lass. Alright, we’ll work on your sword for another week and then we’ll have justice.” Elias chuckled, clapping her on the shoulder. “I’ll keep up the recruitment until then.” The two went back to securing the crates of supplies.


	6. Mutiny

Jack lunged at Sasha, hitting her in the knee and knocking her to the ground. He swung to hit her as she struggled to get up but managed to parry every blow. Elias watched silently at the two young sailors sparring, impressed at how far along Sasha had come. This was the last time they’d be able to help the woman improve her skill with a sword before she’d have to rely on it to survive the revolt. 

“When this is all over, no matter the outcome, I will be forever grateful that I crossed paths with you two.” Sasha spoke between dodges and attacks. She was trying to remain calm despite the fact she would be solely responsible for every death in the coming mutiny. 

“I’ve never met a woman as determined to right the wrong as you are, Sasha.” Jack landed a blow to her side.

“Aye, lass. It’s been an honor to help you reclaim your honor.” Elias raised a hand to halt the fight. “Rest, it’s going to be a rough couple of days.” 

Sasha headed upstairs to the crew’s quarters. A few were still awake, nodding to her as she passed. She sent a silent prayer up to the heavens for the ears of any diety that would hear it, God, Poseidon, Anansi, whoever would aid them. She wasn’t sure what she believed anymore but if any of them would watch over them then that was good enough for her. 

“You won’t win.” A gruff voice spoke behind her, startling her. Roland was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “And even if you do, you’ll be captured and killed.” 

“We will win, and I’d gladly walk to the gallows with a clear conscience.” She retorted. “Can you say the same?” 

“I could tell him. I could have told him weeks ago when I caught wind of your little mutiny. Well within my rights too, to tell my captain of his scheming wife and crew.”

“But you didn’t. So whose side are you on, Roland?” Sasha challenged, drawing herself up to show she wasn’t afraid of him. “Loyalty to your captain or doing what’s right?” She walked away.

“I could have told him.” He echoed. A small smile set itself on her face. 

“I’ll need the keys, then.” She called back to him, disappearing into the crew’s sleeping quarters.

Tensions were high the next night, everyone involved in place. Elias, Sasha, and Jack were in the slave’s hold, going over everything one more time with Davu and his assembled fighters. On her way downstairs, she met Roland and he slid the ring of keys into her hands as she passed. She knew he wouldn’t fight against Thomas but she was grateful he had offered this major bit of help to the cause. 

“They are outnumbered, we can end this quickly if we target the watchmen first. Any loyalists will be weeded out afterwards.” Elias passed out what weapons he could. 

“Our biggest threat is going to be Madok and his three cohorts.” Jack chimed in. “And what of the captain?”

“He’s mine. Till death us do part and all that, no?” Sasha smiled at them. 

“We can take Madok and his men.” Davu nodded. 

“Then we’re ready.” Elias looked at Sasha with pride. “It’s now or never.” The group of ragtag sailors and captives made their way back to the deck, taking out any enemies along the way. They were met with Thomas, Madok, and about a dozen men waiting for them on deck. Madok had a cocky smirk on his face as they emerged. 

“So it’s come to this.” Thomas growled, glaring at Sasha. “I tolerated you joining the crew but to lead my own men against me? And to bring the livestock along to the slaughter no less.”

“Stand down now or we will do what we must.” Sasha called out, raising her blade at him. He flicked his hand and his men raised their swords and guns, all aimed at her and her alone.

“Then do what you must.” With a flick of a finger, they opened fire. She was pushed away from the barrage by one of the captives, her men firing and charging at the enemy. Sasha scrambled to her feet and tried to catch sight of her husband. She fought off one of the deckhands, forcing her way through the fray. 

“Watch it.” Jack pulled her away from a coming blade, blocking it with his own. “He’s up top.” He nodded towards the man near the wheel, firing into the crowd of fighters. Jack pushed her past the man he was fighting and she hurried to the steps that led to her prey. 

Everyone stumbled as the anchor was dropped, bracing as the ship lurched to a halt. She crawled up the stairs and was brought face to face with Thomas. He had his pistol trained on her.

“What will you do now, you treacherous bitch?” He shouted over the fracas below. He fired at her, catching her in the arm as she tried to dodge it. He threw the gun away and drew his sword. 

“I’m going to end you, Thomas. For all the souls you’ve damned to slavery, I will be their avenger. For every man, woman, and child who lost their lives on your voyages, I’ll see to it that you burn in hell.” She raised her blade as well, hands shaking as they circled one another. Thomas barked with laughter at her proclamation.

“You can barely hold your blade steady.” He lunged at her but she managed to block the hit. His face contorted from cocky amusement to rage.

The two began a vicious duel, both giving their all. Sasha ducked under him and caught his side, leaving a nasty slash. He cursed, hitting back with a sloppy swing which she easily parried. Thomas kicked her down the stairs, jumping over the railing to meet her at the bottom. He kicked her again to keep her down, bringing his sword down to stab her in the chest. Sasha managed to roll out of the way, grabbing his ankle and tripping him. She stumbled to her feet and jumped over his swipe. She tried to catch her breath but had to dodge another attack from Thomas, who had made it back to his feet. 

“I have no qualms about killing you, Sasha.” Thomas spat at her. He sliced into her leg. She cried out but used the rush of adrenaline to rush him, driving her sword into his gut and twisting. Thomas fell backwards, grabbing her and pulling her down with him. 

“Oh God…” She rolled off of him and looked at the wound she had inflicted. He grabbed at the blade protruding from his stomach and looked up at her with shock in his eyes. He reached up and pulled her down by her shirt, coughing up blood.

“It seems it was for worse, not better.” He kissed her tenderly. “I’ll keep your place in hell warm, wife.” He spat in her face, pushing her away. Sasha sat on her knees, staring blankly as he slowly bled out. The clashing of steel seemed to die out around her as they realized she had won. She stood up, his blood gleaming on her skin.

“Bring me his loyalists.” She shouted. The remaining men were lined up before her. 

“What should we do with them?” Elias called out. She blinked, unable to process everything that was happening.

“Set them adrift in one of the longboats.” She turned away, stepping over the body of her husband and slowly climbing to the wheel deck. Sasha braced herself on the back railing, vomiting over the edge. She could hear the men shouting as they went about sending the loyalists off. She stared down as the blood dripped from her chin to her trembling hands. Someone came to stand next to her.

“Elias has seen to it that the rest of the captives were set free and are getting fed. What should we do with the slain?” Jack leaned back on the rail. His brow furrowed when she stayed silent. “Captain, we need to do something with the bodies.” Sasha jerked her head up at him, blue eyes filled with a hurricane of emotions.

“What did you call me?” Jack grinned down at her, wiping some of the blood from her face.

“Captain.”


	7. Caught

“An honor to meet you, Mr. Montrell. My husband sent me ahead to look over your selection of house slaves. He will join us shortly.” Sasha held her hand up for the portly man to kiss. 

“Please, madam, the honor is mine. Call me Lealon.” She followed him down the dirt path, past fields of tobacco full of workers tending the valuable plant. A few mounted men circled the fields, keeping a watchful eye on the workers. “I look forward to hearing what your husband thinks of my stock. I not only offer the finest tobacco of the new world, but the healthiest workers along with it.” He stopped in front of a wooden shack, barely held together or fit for living in. 

“That's why my dear Cyrus wanted us to buy from you. You can never guarantee quality with the stock at the auctions.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, Mrs. Tullis.” Sasha smiled politely, internally sliding her sword through his heart at least a dozen times. One of the ploys she and her crew used to gain access to their targets was to pretend to be in the market for their product. Mr. and Mrs. Tullis were responsible for liberating more than two hundred and fifty slaves, indentured servants, and any soul who wanted to be free of the oppression of the greed of colonization. One day they’d change the names on her and Elias’ wanted posters to their aliases. 

After freeing the St. Agatha from her husband, Sasha decided she would continue fighting the injustice of the human trade Europe seemed so keen on continuing. They sailed from the American colonies down to the sugar plantations of the Caribbean, aiding in revolts and offering passage to those who wanted it. She slowly learned the workings of her ship, which she so properly renamed the _Cry of Liberty_ , and became a proper captain. 

“These are a few of our young women, perfect for your needs around the house.” Lealon opened the door to the shack and Sasha was met with the weary stares of five slave women. “We have company.” He said in a threateningly sweet tone.

“Might I look them over in private, womens business you see.” Sasha hinted. He nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll be just outside then.” The plantation owner stepped out and left her alone with the women. Once she was sure he was out of sight, she smiled kindly at the slave women. 

“Do any of you have experience in the home?” She spoke loud enough for Lealon to hear, acting as if she was conducting an interview. Sasha reached into her bodice, pulling out a scrap of parchment. She handed it to one of the women and waited for her to read it. “I’m looking for a competent soul, capable of acting as my house maid. You would see to the meal prep, the cleaning, and anything else I see fit for you to do.” 

The slave woman read what the paper said, handing off to the next, nodding at Sasha in understanding. They conversed about skills and duties to keep Lealon unaware of the plot to spread the word, they would be free. Once they had all read it, Sasha took the paper back and tossed it in the cooking fire burning in the hearth. She offered one last hopeful smile and left.

“They are most excellent, I will need time to choose. I can have an answer for you first thing in the morning.” She walked beside him as they made their way back to the main house. “Cyrus will be here as well so you two can talk field workers.” The fat man laughed heartily, excited at the promise of profitable business. 

“Allow me to offer you a room in my home for the night. It’s getting late, and I’m sure your husband wouldn’t want his lovely young wife wandering the streets of Norfolk alone.” Lealon stopped on the steps of the porch. “My wife would love the company, keep her occupied for the evening, if you understand.” He winked. Sasha looked up at him in surprise. This wasn’t part of the plan. The plan was for her to return to the ship and come up with the plan now that the plantation had been scouted.

“I could not refuse such a generous gesture, Lealon. Thank you.” She followed him inside the house, glancing back at the fields. A rough looking young man stared her down, speaking to one of the other hired hands all the while.

The door to her room in the Montrell house was ripped open. Sasha shot up from her slumber, mind foggy. She was dragged out of her bed and out of the house. The adrenaline cleared her sleep hazed mind and she realized she was being handled by the foreman she had seen that evening. Lealon followed them, along with a few of the hired hands. She could just make out the leather whip in Lealon’s hand in the dim moonlight.

“Tie her up to the post, Burns.” The plantation boss ordered. The man holding her grunted in response, jerking her up by her hair and ripping her nightgown from her body. He dragged her to the wooden post by the slave quarters and tied her wrists with the rope hanging from the top. Lealon knelt behind her and spoke into her ear. “Sasha Hartford, I almost let you get away with your little scheme. Luckily my head man gave me this.” He held the wanted poster so she could see it.

“The authorities will be here tomorrow afternoon to collect you.” Burns sneered as he finished the final knot.

“I’ll be paid handsomely for capturing the famous Black Widow of the Seas. Wanted by the English, the Dutch, the Spanish, and even some countries in Africa.” The man stood up and backed away. “Dead or alive, that’s what this says, so I’ll get my own punishment in before turning you over to the Company.” He raised the whip and brought it down to meet her back.


	8. Reunited

“A drink, Captain.” Davu smiled as he handed her a mug of ale. He sat down beside her and raised his own drink to her. Elias was across the barroom leaning against a post, trying to sweet talk one of the tavern barmaids. The rest of her crew was laughing and having a good time at a large table by the bar. 

They deserved the break after saving her life from that Virginian tobacco plantation. After Lealon whipped her, he left her tied to the post. Some of the slaves risked being seen and punished themselves to bring her water. She told them about her ship, begging one of them to find it and tell the crew what had happened. Luckily one managed to do so and Elias arrived with the crew and weapons for the slaves before dawn. It was a quick capture and Sasha was carried back to the ship by one of the men. 

Sasha clenched her fists as she readjusted her position in the wooden chair. Her back was far from healed, she should not have even been out of bed, but she wanted to celebrate with her men and assure them she was alright. She knew it’d heal faster if she stopped doing things that ripped the stitches, like dodging a drunken brawl upon arrival at the tavern in the freeport town.

“Should I fetch the doctor to look at them?” Davu voiced his concern at his Captain’s discomfort. 

“I’ll be alright, thank you.” She chugged the contents of her mug in hopes the alcohol would numb the pain. Someone flopped down in the chair across from her and another drink set before her. 

“What’s a gorgeous woman like you doing in a place like this?” Sasha looked up and smiled at the head of dreads before her. “You look good, Captain Hartford.” 

“As do you, Captain Sparrow.” She gladly accepted the drink and downed it as the first. 

“How goes the liberating?” He raised a brow at how fast she drank the ale down. 

“Still just as worth it as the first time. How is the spice trade?” 

“Just as fragrant as India itself.” The two laughed, Sasha trying to hide how the motion sent a fresh wave of searing pain through her. He had accepted a position captaining a ship for the East India Trading Company, hauling goods to the King’s territories. Jack raised his ale to Davu. “It’s good to see you again as well, Davu. Keeping this one out of trouble I hope?”

“Trying to at least.” He nodded. Jack reached across and turned Sasha’s wrist to inspect the prominent brand that hadn’t been there the last time he saw her. 

“I see they got you.” Jack said somberly. 

“Got that after being arrested in Jamaica. Turns out Madok made it there alive and was determined to see me hang.” Sasha pulled her hand back. “Thankfully the authorities were bad at upholding the law. They didn’t want to see a ‘pretty young lady’ hang for something she couldn’t have done.” Sasha smiled at him, subtly bracing herself on the wooden table as a dizzy spell hit her from the loss of blood. Davu leaned over and frantically whispered in her ear

“Your back is soaked with red.” She just nodded, taking a deep breath and standing on unsteady feet.

“If you’ll pardon my rudeness, I need to get back to my ship. I’ll be in port for a few days, we’ll catch up before we depart.” She only managed four steps before she collapsed. The two men rushed to help her. 

“Go grab Elias, Davu.” Jack slid one of her arms over his shoulders and helped her stand. “Why the hell are you in here this injured? What happened?” Her first mate rushed over and took her other arm around him. She just looked up at Jack and offered a weak grin.

“I’m perfectly fine, just met the end of a plantation master’s whip.” 

“Jesus, Sasha, I told you you should have stayed on the ship.” Elias chastised. They helped her walk out of the tavern, scolding her like a child the whole time. 

“She’ll be okay. We picked up a doctor in New Orleans last year, he will see to her injuries.” Davu reassured Jack as they helped her down the dock to the _Liberty_. 

A thin man rushed over and started to fret over the brunette in French. Jack and Elias got her to her quarters, lowering her onto the bed gently. She laid down on her stomach and let the doctor cut away the bloodied cotton shirt. There were over two dozen deep gouges in her tanned skin. The doctor waved his hand for the bowl of water on the table and began wiping clean the wounds. The men stepped back to give him room to work, watching on as Sasha cried out in agony. 

“We found her tied to the whipping post, unconscious, barely clinging to life.” Elias leaned against the door frame, dragging the young man to his side so he could speak without disturbing Sasha and the Doctor. “The plantation slaves had been taking shifts trying to feed and water her, but the more help they offered the worse she was beat. One of them managed to sneak off the plantation and find our ship.” The older man sighed, pulling a tobacco pipe from his jacket and packing it. 

Jack watched in pity as the doctor did his best to stitch the wounds closed, clearly not the first attempt at doing so. He cooed to Sasha in French, though she had long passed out from the blood loss and pain.

“This happen often?” Jack grimaced. The older man shook his head and lit his pipe.

“First time, other than the branding. Dangerous work she does, Jack. She knows every risk she takes.” Elias chuckled, blowing out smoke. “You see, she’s become even harder to handle than back then. Now she knows how to take care of herself, how to be independent, and I’m damn proud to watch her get this far.” 

“Nothing more dangerous than a woman who knows her worth.” He agreed. The young pirate turned trade captain walked over and knelt at her bedside as the doctor finished up his sewing. The Frenchman looked at Jack warily but let him take her cold hand in his, muttering a few ‘mon dieu’s as he stood and left. Davu, who had remained silent during the exchange between Jack and Elias, stepped forward and covered her with her bed sheets.

“We’ll let you two be.” The sailor nodded and walked out of the room with Elias. Jack waited until they were gone and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.


	9. Mezcal

The pressure on her hand startled the brunette awake, jerking up and snatching her hand free of whatever had it in its grasp. White hot pain radiated from her back and she cursed at herself for being so stupid. Sasha looked down and saw Jack, asleep sitting on the floor, hand laying on the mattress where hers had been. His mouth hung open and soft snores rumbled from his chest. She couldn’t help but chuckle at how silly he looked. 

A cool breeze reminded her that she needed to find a new shirt, her old on hanging off of her chest. She carefully got up, not wanting to wake the sleeping man. Sasha found a clean shirt and slid it on over her new stitches. Once properly clothed, she headed out onto the deck, greeted by the warmth of sunlight on her face. 

“Bon matin, Captain.” The ship’s doctor rushed over to her and gave her a once over. 

“I’m fine, Dr. Allard. No more bar fights, I swear.” Sasha smiled at the thin man. “I just wanted to check our stock and make a list of what we need to get while in port.” 

“We’ll need more whiskey for starters, I used quite a bit of our stock to clean you up. I would also suggest having whoever goes out to find the local apothecary to have a salve made up to prevent infection.” 

“If you would like to be in charge of gathering those supplies I would send you with plenty of coin to cover the cost. You know what to look for.” He nodded.

“Oui, I will see to it.” They walked back into the Captain's quarters and she grabbed him some money from the locked drawer of her desk. “Oh, and Captain?” Allard stopped on his way out of the room.

“Yes?” 

“Plenty of _rest_.” He glanced at the sleeping Jack and back at her, winking at her before heading out to buy medical supplies.

“I should have left him to the bayou.” Sasha rolled her eyes. Her gaze landed on the sleeping man once again, pitying how uncomfortable he must be. She shook her head and got back to the task of taking inventory. 

After getting another lecture about her health from Elias, she finished the list and handed the parchment to one of the crewmen along with money. She grabbed an apple from the food stock and headed to her quarters to plan their next move. Jack stirred from his slumber and stood, stretching. 

“If you sleep all day, how do you get any work done?” Sasha didn’t look up from her maps, setting the now empty apple core down to make a mark on an island. 

“You should-”

“Stop right there, Jack. If I hear one more man tell me what I should be doing I’m going to set sail and crew this ship myself.” She finally met his eyes. He grinned at the fire burning in those baby blue eyes of hers, crossing the room and leaning on the desk to see her charts. “So when must you run back to Beckett? I’m sure he needs his next shipment of tea.” 

“Whenever the mood strikes me.” He shrugged. “So, how about we go finish our drink from last night?” Sasha leaned back in her chair and immediately sat straight up, silently cursing at the fresh wave of pain. She’d be glad when her back healed. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think it wise of me to venture back into a tavern.” She reached for a small silver key and handed to him, gesturing to the liquor cabinet. “Take your pick. A way of me thanking you for teaching me to sword fight.” Jack’s eyes lit up at the selection of quality bottles in her collection. He settled on an unopened bottle of mezcal and locked up the rest. 

“You have a much better selection than the Company allows.” He uncorked the bottle and inhaled the smokey scent of the aged agave drink. 

“I have better tastes than them too.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the man, acting like he had just gotten a new toy. She pulled a glass from her drawer as she replaced the key. 

“No need, love.” He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long drink from it. 

“Maybe the glass was for me.” She chuckled. “After all, I had to take on a small fleet of Spaniards to get that particular bottle.” He poured her a bit in the glass and pulled a chair from the dining table to her desk, propping his feet up. He lifted the bottle in a toast.

“To all that's come from killing your husband.” Sasha raised her glass as well, somberly nodding. 

“I hope he is warm enough.” She knocked back her mezcal. 

The two sat and chatted for a while, Jack telling her about his precious _Wicked Wench_ and Sasha telling him stories of her exploits. The more he drank, the more flirtatious Jack became. He went on about how well the life at sea suited her, how the sun had kissed her skin just right, how her eyes were bluer than the clearest waters in the Caribbean, and how her scars and brand made her more rugged and alluring. 

“Jack you’re drunk.” Sasha rolled her eyes at his description of her features. “You’re honeyed words may work on the tavern girls but not me.” 

“Then there’s that fiery spirit you’ve developed.” He winked. “No longer the subservient housewife.” 

“You are ridiculous.” She could only laugh at his outlandish speech on how she’d changed. “Go on then with how beautiful and amazing I am.” She joked, resting her elbows on the desk to take some pressure off her back. Jack let out a hearty laugh himself. He moved his feet from the desk and leaned in closer to her. 

“You’re blushing, love.” His breath was warm on her face. Sasha wiggled the glass in her hand at him.

“Just the tequila, Jack.” She set the glass down and stood. Jack stood as well, still leaning on her desk. “Did you lose something over here?” She raised an eyebrow at his insistence on being in her space.

“You, that day you parted from Tortuga after dropping me off.” 

“You’re drunk.” She repeated. 

“Capitaine, I have the salve-oh, je suis désolé.” Allard hesitated in the doorway, embarrassed to walk in on whatever his Captain was discussing with her guest.

“No need to apologize, Jack was just leaving.” Sasha crossed the room to the doctor. She looked back over her shoulder at Jack. “He has his own ship to get back to, right, Captain Sparrow?” 

“Of course.” Jack tipped his hat to her, trying to keep himself from falling over, as he went to leave. “Until our paths cross again, Captain Hartford.”


	10. Detour

Sasha glanced down at her compass to be sure she had the ship on the right course. They were heading to Morocco to drop off a young man who they had picked up from a Dutch supply ship. He had been sold as a cabin boy to the Dutch by his uncle in Greece and upon taking their ship, he begged to be taken to his family in Morocco. It was all a bit confusing but she had agreed to help the lad.

“Captain, there appears to be a British ship off our portside.” One of the crewmen called from the main deck. Sasha unhooked her telescope from her belt and opened it up and found the boat off in the distance. “Should we hoist the colors?” 

“No need, it’s an old friend. Raise the sails a quarter and get the gangplank ready.” She smiled as she recognized the ship. She lowered the telescope from her eye and noticed no one had moved to do as she asked. “Raise the sails now!” She shouted. She adjusted the wheel, turning the _Liberty_ towards the _Wicked Wench_. 

As they got nearer the _Wench_ , she could see her captain barking orders to the sailors on board. She saw the canons drawn back after some gratuitous hand gestures from Jack. She heard him call to drop the anchor and as she neared, she did the same. The eccentric man seemed spooked at her presence as her crew set the plank so she could board. 

“Fancy seeing you out here, Sparrow.” Sasha greeted as she stepped on to the deck of the _Wench_. He tipped his hat to her.

“Ah, Sasha, good to see you back on your feet.” Jack stopped her from walking further onto his ship. His crew all had their hands on their weapons, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the woman. 

“It seems I’ve come to visit at a bad time.” Sasha glanced back at her men, Elias was watching everything with his hand on his pistol. “What’s with the tension, Jack? Doing something I wouldn’t approve of?” She pushed past him, walking slowly around the deck. 

“Actually…” He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. “Beckett has changed my ship's cargo this trip. Could use your help to make sure they get to Tia Dalma healthy.” Her eyes widened and she stormed below deck. She drew her sword and held it to Jack’s throat as he came running down behind her. 

“Jack?” She asked as calmly as she could. “Why might Beckett have given you people instead of fabrics and cloth to deliver?” 

“Might be because I failed to reveal the location of a lost island for him to exploit and enslave.” 

“Might be? Jesus, Jack.” Sasha lowered her sword and looked at the small cargo of human beings. “There goes your career with the Company.” She went back upstairs and crossed over to the _Liberty._

“What’s happening?” Elias came to stand beside his captain as she tried to think of what the next move was. 

“Jack’s been forced to carry slaves for Beckett.” The older man shot a glare across at the man in question. “We’ll give them any supplies we can spare, especially food. Davu!” The man came running as soon as called.

“Yes, Captain?” 

“I need you to take Dr. Allard over to the _Wench_ and help him look over the captives. Tell them they can continue on to Cuba or they can make the journey on the _Liberty_ to Morocco.” She nodded to herself, satisfied with her short term solution, and reboarded Jack’s ship. Sasha jumped up onto the ropes and pointed her sword at his crew. “Any of you present that are not so alright with the capture, shipment, and sale of human lives, step to the right please.” His men seemed hesitant to be ordered around by not only a pirate, but a woman at that. 

“You heard her.” Jack shouted. Most of the crew shuffled to the right. Sasha jumped down from the ropes and held her sword over her shoulder, pacing in front of the three men who hadn’t moved. 

“How would you like to handle these scum handled, Captain?” She looked up at Jack.

“To the brig. I’ll decide their fate later.” Jack waved them away. 

“See? Was that so hard?” Sasha laughed, sheathing her cutlass. She watched as Davu and Allard climbed the stairs with a couple of the captives who wanted to venture to Morocco. They nodded to her and helped them across the gangplank. Once the extra supplies had been moved to Jack’s ship, Sasha shouted across to her first mate. “I’ll see you in Cuba, Elias. I trust that they’ll get there in one piece?” 

“Wait just a minute, Sasha.” Jack grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. “Am I to understand you will be joining us?” As he asked, one of her men brought over a trunk of her clothes and returned to the _Liberty_ , taking up the gangplank. 

“Is that a problem, Captain?” She challenged, removing his hand from her. “I’m guaranteeing safe passage, given the nature of it. You run across Gentleman Jocard without me, he’d have this ship sunk in a heartbeat.”

“And with you here, he wouldn’t?” She just nodded and waved as her ship and crew began to sail away. 

“You’re stuck with me, Jackie.” She removed her hat and put it in her trunk, picking up the heavy box and looking at Jack expectantly. “Orders, Captain?”


	11. Mango

Given that Jack’s first mate was in the brig, and that he trusted her the most out of the remaining sailors on board, it made sense for him to appoint Sasha as his temporary first mate. She insisted on staying up and keeping an eye on things once the sun dipped below the water. He didn’t argue with her, figuring it was easier to let her keep watch and ensure the ship was on course. 

Sasha sat down on the stairs that connected the wheel deck to the main, pulling her knife from her belt and slicing into the mango she had nabbed from the food supplies. It had been a particularly scorching day at sea with the night not offering much more relief. Her cotton shirt was sticking to her sweat drenched skin, making her annoyed. She pulled the soaked fabric over her head and set it beside her, leaving her in her chest wrapping and trousers. 

Her mind wandered to what her crew were doing now, having hopefully made it to Morocco safely and were now on their way to get her from Cuba. She would be stuck there for at least a month before they could come collect her, giving her the opportunity to spend time with the locals and take a break from being at sea. She noticed some movement below her and looked down to see Jack shutting the door to his quarters.

“Can’t sleep?” He jumped at her question. Jack looked up at her perched on the stairs, running her knife through the flesh of a fruit. “It’s still sweltering, be a miracle if any of the men can manage a few winks.” 

“Aye, but it just means we’re getting closer.” Jack joined her, moving her discarded shirt so he could take a seat. She sliced off a chunk of mango and offered it to him. They shared the fruit in silence, enjoying the sounds of the waves hitting against the _Wench_. 

“So,” Sasha chucked the pit and skin over the side of the ship when they had finished. “What’s your plan now that you’ll surely be extricated from Beckett and his precious Company?” She wiped the sticky juice from her hands onto her trousers and slid the knife into its leather cover. 

“Don’t know. I suppose I’ll need to reacquire a crew.” He looked over at her as she fought to put her hair up off of her shoulders. “Got any good leads for hidden treasures?” 

“You’re askin’ the wrong pirate, Jack. I don’t deal in the glittery bounties of legend.” She laughed. “I’m sure Tia Dalma could point you in the right direction with that compass she gave you.”

“I can only imagine what else she’s told you.” 

“I liked hearing about the young pirate who saved the seas from the Spaniard hell bent on destroying all who sail against the law. He seemed an interesting young lad.” Sasha leaned with her elbows on her knees, looking up at the stars in the sky. “I liked the tales you used to tell me during our last voyage together. The freedom of it all, it helped me through that hellish couple of months.” Jack couldn’t help but stare at the pale pink lines across her back, illuminated by the moon and the ship's lanterns. 

“I have missed the adrenaline of getting away with a governor's gold, the thrill of cannon fire, not having to answer to anyone.” 

While he spoke, he slowly reached out his hand and ran his fingers along one of the scars, from her shoulder blade to just below the fabric of her wrap. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine and she whipped her head around to look at him. She tried to will the goosebumps away on her arms, knowing she couldn’t blame it on the weather. His fingers jumped to another one, running the length of her side. Sasha turned her head to look at him, unsure of how to feel or what to do. He was focused on her back but pulled his hand away when he felt her stare. 

“Jack,” She blinked, trying to form the right words to say. “You wouldn’t be trying to exploit a sailors loneliness, would you?” Her voice was low. She wanted him to work for it.

“Only if said sailor was willing.” 

“And if they were?” Sasha reached across him to grab her shirt, only for him to catch her arm. Jack looked down at her seriously.

“Only if you are sure.” He emphasized, clearing his head of the memory of her screams so long ago. Sasha leaned up as best she could in his grasp, giving her consent with a heated kiss.


	12. Compass

“If you sleep all day, how do you get any work done?” Sasha sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sent an insincere glare towards Jack, who was at his desk looking over a map. “Good afternoon.” He chuckled. 

“It’s not my fault you keep distracting me from my night watch. You’re lucky no ones caused trouble.” Sasha stood and stretched, taking her time just to tease him. She searched in her trunk for clean clothes, not that they wouldn’t be drenched with sweat in a matter of minutes. The brunette made her way to his side, peering over his shoulder at his map. “Isle de Muerta? What’s there?”

“The lost gold of Hernán Cortés, a ruthless conquistador long ago. Legend says that the Aztec people gave him a chest of gold in hopes that he would stop the slaughter of their people.” Jack looked up at her as he continued the tale. “Of course, the gold only made him greedier. They say the Aztec gods set a curse on the gold, damning all who take from the chest to an eternity of suffering.” 

“Sounds like a fool's errand.” Sasha laughed, watching as he picked up his compass and shook it. “I’ve been meaning to ask about that compass. Tia said it leads the user to that which they desire most.”

“Aye.” 

“Must be nice to know what you want.” She didn’t miss the frustrated mutterance of curses before he snapped it shut and slammed it on the desk.

“Captain!” One of the crew came bursting onto the room. He was an older man, never too keen on Sasha joining them on their voyage as he claimed it terrible luck to have a woman onboard. She enjoyed hearing about all of his beliefs and stories, though with her temporarily flipped sleep schedule, she hadn’t had many chances to speak with him. “Captain, there be a storm brewing out on the horizon.” 

“Duty calls. I can handle this one.” Sasha ran her hand along his back as she walked away to start giving orders. “Mr. Gibbs, I want you up here with me to secure the rigging. I’d like to hear how that story about your mermaid encounter ends.” Jack watched them go, chuckling to himself when he heard her start to bark orders to the rest of the crew. 

The storm passed without much incident, Sasha ensured the passengers were safe during the worst of the rocking and offered them warm food freshly made by the ship's cook. She was sitting across from Gibbs as they ate and he finally got to the ending of his story. Everyone at the table was engrossed in his story, leaning in to hear how he was saved from drowning at the hands of a mermaid.

“And as the wretched creature started to drag me below the waves, a fiery explosion hit the water, spooking her away. I seen a hand reaching in for me and it pulled me up and into the rowboat.” Gibbs mimed yanking something up out of the air. “After clearing the water away from my eyes, looking down at me with a smug grin was Captain Edward Teague.” Sasha’s eyes widened.

“The Pirate Lord?” One of the men gasped, nearly dropping his spoon onto the floor. 

“Aye, the very same. He and his boy dropped me off in Tortuga and I managed to catch a ship back to England. Of course none of Beckett’s men believed me.” The men cleared away their empty dishes, leaving only Sasha and Gibbs alone in the small kitchen area.

“What’s he like? Teague, I mean. It sounds like you have a history with him and his son.” The older man nodded, looking over his shoulder to be sure no one else could hear their intimate conversation about the Captain and his father. 

“Teague is a fearsome pirate, not one soul sailing under a jolly roger who doesn’t respect him, or at least knows better than to cross him. He’s helped me out of a few jams and I let him and Jack go after they were captured by Lawrence Norrington.” Gibbs scratched at his beard, lost in his memories. “I remember during the battle after they were free, Norrington’s boy fell into the sea. Teague jumped in and saved the poor lad.”

“So he has a kind side.” She smiled thinking of a burly brute pirate rescuing children.

“You could say that. He always looked out for Jack when he was a young lad.” He nodded. “And give him a guitar and the ladies practically melt at his feet.” 

“Sounds like a man I need to meet.” They both chuckled.

“Aye, he’s a good man. I’m glad his boy turned out the same.” 

“I don’t know what would have happened if he hadn’t been on that ship.” Sasha glanced down at her empty bowl and back up at him with a small smile. “Thank you, Joshamee. I can’t wait to hear your next tale.” She squeezed his shoulder as she left the room. 

On deck, as she made her way to the bow to check the sail tie downs, she noticed Jack by the wheel. He was shaking his compass again. He stopped, looked at it, and then looked down and noticed her watching him. Jack closed it and hung it on his belt, making his way down to his quarters and shutting the door.


	13. Cuba

Jack stood on the rickety deck that sat below Tia Dalma’s hut watching Sasha retrieve her belongings from the row boat they used to traverse the river. They had arrived safely in Cuba and helped the people on board settle into their new homes. Jack had called a meeting with all of his crew, including the men in the brig. He offered them all the same deal, all who wished to continue sailing under him would be welcome and any who did not would be dropped off at the closest British port to find their way back into the King’s Navy. 

“I look forward to seeing you out at sea again.” Sasha set her trunk at her feet. “Free to be yourself this time.

“It’ll be good to be my own man again.” Jack nodded. He had given the straight life a chance and now fate had led him back to being an outlaw. They both stood there, unsure on what to do next. They knew this was coming. Sasha took a deep breath and pulled Jack in for a goodbye kiss. She ended it and picked her trunk up once more. 

“You should get back to the _Wench._ ” She turned and made her way up the steep climb to Tia Dalma’s tree hut. 

Sasha spent the entire month and a half stranded in Cuba by keeping herself busy. She helped collect herbs and supplies with Tia Dalma, she helped out in the quickly growing villages, and she went out with the fishermen to learn their ways of capturing their food. When she had down time, mostly over meals and before bed, she would have Tia Dalma tell her stories. She told her old sea legends, stories of her own adventures, but Sasha’s favourite was the stories of Calypso.

The wild nature of the sea goddess intrigued Sasha, admiring how she represented the true definition of freedom. She decided who she allowed in her domain, destroying those who would do harm. Sasha also liked these tales because when she told them, Tia Dalma seemed to have a new energy about her. When she got to the story of the demise of Calypso, the heartbreak in Tia Dalma’s eyes and the way she clutched at the pendant around her neck, got the young pirate thinking. 

“Just like men to strip away any power a woman possesses, to take control of something that isn’t theirs to command.” Sasha spoke bitterly. She and her host were sitting at the table in the middle of the hut, sharing a drink before turning in for the night. “Would you go through it again? For a love like that?” Tia Dalma didn’t even act surprised, nodding somberly. 

“For a love like ours, I would.” She took a long drink of her herbal tea. “Would you?”

“I feel I’d be on Jones’ side, well, from the relationship standpoint. I fear I’ve fallen for a man as wild and untameable as the seas but I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of his freedom. That’s one thing I admire most about him.” Tia Dalma grinned at the young woman. 

“So you had a good voyage wit him?” She teased, changing the subject. Sasha blushed but mirrored her grin.

The _Cry of Liberty_ was a welcome sight, anchored off the Cuban coast. Elias waved to her from the dock as she ran across the sand. He braced for her hug, spinning her around and setting her back down. He looked his Captain over and raised an eyebrow. Sasha was dressed in a long blue skirt and matching chest wrapping, her chestnut hair tied up in an intricate braided ponytail, and her feet were surly burning against the hot wooden dock.

“Gone native, hm?” He teased as he motioned for the crew to offload some of the supplies they had brought for the islanders. “Does that make me the Captain of the _Liberty_?” Sasha playfully shoved him.

“I enjoyed my vacation but I’m not ready to retire just yet.”


	14. Promise

A large burly man crossed the barroom of the _Faithful Bride_ and offered a full tankard of ale to the pretty little brunette sitting alone at a table. He had spotted her when she had walked in, out of place in the room full of dirty scoundrels and women of the night. The man didn’t notice the hush that fell over the room as he approached her, plopping himself down in front of her. The woman's blue eyes seemed to light up at the free drink.

“What’s a lovely lady such as yourself doing in Tortuga?” As she reached for the drink, he grabbed her hand. All mirth drained from the woman's face and she scowled at where their skin touched. “Would you like a ride on my ship back home?” The crowd that grew around them watched with bated breath as he pulled her closer across the table.

“Actually, my ship serves me just fine.” She grabbed his hand with her free one and squeezed it, tightening her grip with every word she spoke next. “It’s impolite to touch a woman without permission.” The man whimpered at the loud popping and cracking sounds coming from his hand. He dropped her wrist hoping she would stop but she only squeezed harder.

“You bitch, let me go!” The brute reached for a dagger on his hip but couldn’t get it out in time before his arm was broken. The woman had pushed her full weight into twisting his arm until it snapped with a sickening crunch. She pushed him away and sat back down in her chair, pulling both beers to rest in front of her. 

“Thanks for the drinks.” She winked at the man as he was helped up by a couple sailors. They pulled him out of the tavern while he swore and cursed her the whole way. “A round on me, barkeep!” She shouted and the room filled with raucous applause and cheering. 

Sasha had gone to the tavern while her crew bartered for goods in the market but they’d make their way into the _Bride_ soon after they had finished. She needed to be alone, well, as alone as she could get in a room full of strangers. She needed to process the news that Captain Jack Sparrow had practically been executed. 

They had been raiding a trade ship when the first mate had spat at her and told her she’d soon join ‘that damned Sparrow’ at the bottom of the sea. When pressed on the matter, he laughed and told how Beckett had arrested Jack and his crew and set the _Wench_ ablaze. He said that Jack had broken free of his captors and dove into the water and swam to try and save his precious ship. Jack had gotten trapped somewhere on the ship as she sank, taking him down with her.

She hadn’t let it show, to her first mate or crew, how the loss of her dear friend and lover affected her so. Drowning her repressed grief in Tortuga seemed the right thing to do. She let the alcohol soothe her, feeling the warmth spread throughout her aching muscles. Her eyes betrayed her, brimming with tears that threatened to spill over. 

Lost in her thoughts, Sasha missed the new silence that spread in the barroom, all eyes on the doorway of the _Bride_. Rumors of Jack’s death had spread far and wide so it was a shock to all present to see him swagger into the tavern. The silence turned to murmurs which in turn turned back into the normal chit chat between the patrons, shrugging it off as one of the many exaggerated tales that tended to get passed around. Jack sauntered in and took the empty seat in front of Sasha.

“I wouldn’t sit there, last man who did had to be dragged out.” A drunken sailor warned before stumbling off.

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Jack grinned and grabbed the spare tankard. Sasha’s head shot up at the sound of his voice. 

“Y-you’re dead.” Jack looked surprised and checked over himself.

“Really?” He patted his chest and looked back at her. “I don’t feel dead.” 

“How? I heard you were drowned, taken down with your ship.” She hesitantly reached out and was met by him interlacing his fingers with hers. 

“Is that so?” He played it off, shrugging. Jack let go of her hand and took a swig of ale. “So should I be concerned about what you did to the last man who sat here?” His grin set her heart at ease. She was thrilled he was here, breathing, and the joy seemed to overtake her curiosity of how he ended up there. 

“He grabbed my wrist so I broke his arm.” She smiled, bumping his tankard with her own. “Here’s to hoping you aren’t next.”

Jack and Sasha drank their ale, simply making small talk. As soon as both glasses were empty, Sasha suggested they retire to her ship, to ‘discuss’ his need for a crew. They passed her own crew on their walk through the free port streets, Elias herding the men along so that their captain could discuss business with their ally. She was grateful to him for that small act. She held the door to her quarters open for him.

“Jack, you _were_ dead. I didn’t hear that rumor from our side, I heard it directly from a high ranking officer with the Company.” Sasha shut the door behind her and met Jack’s dark eyes.

“They aren’t as imaginative as pirates when it comes to telling tales.” He sat on her desk and tried to change the subject. Sasha crossed the room and grabbed his right arm roughly, lifting the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a very fresh ‘P’ brand. “We match now.” The brunette sighed, letting his arm drop and pressing her forehead to his.

“I won’t pry, clearly you don’t want to talk about what happened.” She took in his scent, so familiar but something new had been mixed in. Where he always smelled of sweat and the sea, there was a potent undertone of smoke and soot. “I’m just glad you made it.” 

“Miss me that much?” Jack chuckled, only to be silenced by Sasha’s lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, happy to let her lead the situation. She slid a hand beneath his cotton shirt and slowly trailing her fingers up his stomach to his chest, resting her palm flat against his left breast. His heartbeat thudded rapidly against her hand. 

“Promise me something, Jack.” She broke their kiss and gazed seriously into his umber hewed eyes. “This is to always remain beating.” He placed his hand over hers and pulled it to his lips, kissing her fingertips.

“For as long as I can keep it so.”


	15. Barbossa

“Jack, the  _ Wench _ …” Sasha ran her hand along the blackened wood of the  _ Wicked Wench. _ “It’s true then? She was sunk?” 

“Key word is  _ was _ .” He looked around proudly at his ship. “And it’s the  _ Black Pearl _ now.” The ship's wood was stained with ash yet none came away on her fingertips, the sails black with smoke but Jack assured her that the  _ Pearl _ was still the fastest ship in the Caribbean. 

The woman didn’t pry, keeping her word that she wouldn’t mettle in whatever stupid thing he had done to get his ship and life back. Sasha watched him saunter around the wheel deck, watched him as he carefully inspected the charred wood and picked at a loose splinter. The way he looked at his ship, with so much care and affection, she wondered if he’d ever look at another human being that way. 

“So what’s next for Jack Sparrow, the pirate?” She leaned against the railing. 

“First, acquire a crew.” Jack walked over and leaned beside her. “Then we go after Cortés gold.” 

“You don’t think it’s just a tall tale? And what happens if you do find it and it’s really cursed?” 

“I can guarantee there’s no curse too powerful for Tia Dalma to reverse.” The dreaded pirate grinned at her. “Lovely woman, that Tia Dalma. She’s helped me out of one too many situations.” Sasha couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’m sure she has.”

Sasha followed Jack back to the tavern that night on the promise of a free ale and helping him pick a crew. The barroom was as crowded as usual and the two set up at a large table in the back. Jack got them both drinks and set them down. He watched her adjust her cotton shirt, making sure the tops of her breast were quite visible to whomever sat across from them.

“What are you doing?” 

“Using my feminine charm to lure these beasts into joining your crew.” Sasha laughed, sending him a wink. “Nothing more tempting to a man than the promise of a woman.” Jack grimaced before standing on his chair and yelling over the crowd.

“Listen up you hive of wretched rapscallions, if ye been longing for a life of adventure on the sea then join my crew and enjoy all that piracy has to offer!” He jumped down and plopped in the chair, smirking at Sasha who just rolled her eyes.

“And you questioned my contribution.” She took a long swig of her ale. The two sat for a few minutes, waiting for eager men to rush the table at the chance to sail the open waters. Only a few came by, mostly useless but Jack welcomed them aboard regardless. As it seemed no one else would join, a gruff looking man sat down at the table, tipping his hat at Sasha.

“Jack, been a while.” He spoke in an exaggerated way that Sasha read as patronizing at best.

“Hector! Come to join me crew?” Jack smiled genuinely at the man. “Sasha, this is Hector Barbossa. Helped him out a few years ago after his ship was sunk.” She held out a hand.

“Captain Sasha Hartford, pleasure to meet you.” 

“The pleasure’s mine, Miss Hartford.” He took her hand and instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles. “I’ve heard tale of the Black Widow, but never imagined I’d have the honor of meeting you.” He was certainly polite to women, perhaps he wasn’t so off putting as she originally gauged. Sasha took her hand back and finished her drink. 

“So, Hector, I’m looking for a first mate for a treacherous voyage. Know of anyone mad enough to join me?” The younger man waved over a passing barmaid for another round of drinks. Hector looked uninterested but nodded for Jack to continue his sales pitch. “What say you to finding the treasure of Cortés?” 

“I say,” His blue eyes lit up with delight. “When do we set sail, Captain Sparrow?” The two men shook hands and toasted mugs. 

“I just need a few more crewmen.” 

“You remember the two men from my crew who saved me? They’ll do, won’t they?”

“The more the merrier.” Jack laughed. Sasha noticed the two men in question across the room, a slender man with an eye that she couldn’t quite tell was blind or fake, and a portly fellow with a ragged look about him. 

“So tell me, Miss Hartford, about taking on an entire fleet of Dutch slavers.”

“Please, call me Sasha.” She relaxed into her chair and smiled. “And I didn’t do it alone. I had just finished up a barter with Gentleman Jocard when the fleet surrounded us and…”


	16. Hope

Sasha leaned over her desk and ran a finger along the route they were currently sailing. They hadn’t had a decent score in months and barely had enough food for this voyage, let alone to share with the villages in Cuba. There were no leads on the next big fleet to cross to the Americas, the Company must have finally discovered that a few of their men weren’t as committed to Queen and Country as they liked. Too many people depended on her for supplies and she was letting them down. 

“Captain?” Davu knocked on the door and leaned in the doorway. “No luck, I take it.” 

“I have nothing to go on. I’ll have to sell the ship and retire at this rate.” She looked up and noticed he had a bowl in his hand. 

“You need to eat.” He crossed the room and set the bowl of rice and fish on the desk. “I know you have been skipping meals.” Sasha sat down and ran a hand through her hair.

“There are more important mouths to feed.” She ate a bite and her stomach sent up a happy rumbling noise at being fed. “Thank you, Davu.”

“Might I suggest an idea on bettering our money situation?” Davu pointed to a map underneath the rest. “We take from European ships because they deserve it. Why don’t we try the mystical side of being pirates?” 

It was a map she hadn’t really thought about in years. Before he set sail with his new crew, Jack had shown her the map that he swore would lead him to the gold of Cortés and as soon as she got back to the  _ Liberty _ she drew it the best she could from memory. She often wondered if he ever found it, having not heard from or seen him though, she might never know. 

“We’re tight on food as it is, you think this would be the wisest course to take?” Davu nodded.

“If this treasure map came from Tia Dalma, even a copy of that map, that is where we will find the answer to our problems.” 

“I suppose it’s worth a shot. Tia Dalma’s never been wrong before.” Sasha agreed, looking over the map. “It won’t just be me that’ll have to skip meals this time.”

“You were not the only one, Captain.” Davu winked and left. She watched the African man go, grateful he had stopped by. 

Sasha set to getting the ship on the right course to find the Isle de Muerta. Elias didn’t argue when she had informed him of their change in destination. He was quick to bark orders while she set the wheel in the correct direction. Some of the men questioned the sudden change in their captain’s demeanor but when promised a wealthy share of actual gold and glory, they quickly set to their assigned tasks. 

She worried that perhaps Jack had found it and there would be none left but dismissed the thought when she remembered that she had heard no rumors of him doing so. This brought a new worry to mind though, if he set out to find it two years ago, why hadn’t he found it yet? He wasn’t dead, she would have definitely heard if he was, so where was he? 

“This is the right decision.” Davu stood at her side as she turned the wheel. She looked out over the endless sea and hoped he was right.


	17. Damned

“Prepare to go ashore!” 

The crew rushed about the ship, gathering supplies for the rowboat. Sasha loaded her pistol with fresh powder and attached her rapier to her hip. She pocketed a small leather pouch she had made just to carry the coins. Her landing party would consist of Elias, Davu, Allard, and a couple of the more combat-adept crewmen just in case they encountered any hostile forces. The ship would be guarded by the rest of the remaining crew and Sasha placed Saleem in charge in their absence. Saleem had joined the crew after a particularly brutal plantation takeover on the island of Tortola and had proved his loyalty and skill with a sword. 

“Capitaine, we are ready to drop the boat.” Allard called through the door. With a deep breath, Sasha nodded to herself and exited her cabin. The rest of the landing party was geared and in the rowboat. Before getting in herself, she stopped and looked over the crew gathered to see them off.

“If we do not return by dawn tomorrow, you are to sail away under Saleem’s command. If anything happens before then, fire the cannons twice and we shall make our way back.” She accepted Davu’s offered hand and hauled herself into the boat and signalled for it to be lowered. 

The Isle de Muerta was a relatively small island but was lush with thick forest. As the rowboat hit the shore, everyone got out and pulled it onto the sand. Sasha pulled out her map and marked where they had landed so they could find their way back. They would have to wander blindly to find the cave as Jack never got far enough into his stories to divulge the location outright. 

“We’ll follow the stream on foot. Seems like the right path to follow for a long lost treasure.” Sasha led the trudge through the humid jungle. “Davu, Elias, a word please.” The two men matched her pace.

“Yes, Captain?” 

“If the legends are true, then I shall be the one touching the coins. If the curse is real then they will be the only thing affected by it. You and the others grab anything else, if there is anything else, but leave the coins to me.”

“But Sasha-” Elias tried to argue but she quickly cut him off.

“That’s an order, both of you.” They both nodded and the party continued on along the water.

Sasha’s mind ran through every scenario it could make but nothing helped. No one knew what the curse did to whomever invoked its ire so she had no idea what to expect if it was real. That’s why she had Allard come along, equipped with as many medical supplies that would fit into his satchel. She hid the shaking of her hands and marked their path traveled on the map. She had given them plenty of daylight in case they needed to stray deeper into the jungle. 

The group of pirates wandered further along the river for a couple of hours and spotted the mouth of a large cave ahead. Excited exclamations mixed with the sound of the water and cries of local wildlife. They stopped just outside of the opening and Sasha cut a few branches from a nearby tree, wrapping them in the strips of cloth in Allard’s bag and soaking them with rum from a flask. She struck two rocks together until finally the torches lit. She handed one to Davu and one to a crewman. 

“Stay close and be prepared for anything.” Sasha assured everyone was ready and they entered the cave.

It was a tight squeeze in places, but they followed the water deeper and deeper inside until the narrow passageway spilled out into a large cavern. Cracks in the high stone rocks allowed for a peppering of natural light, and combined with the torches, they could see the glimmer of gold. The floor was littered with piles of treasures, goblets, jewelry, plates and cutlery, and even clothing. At the end of the cavern a large stone chest sat, eerily illuminated by the sunlight streaming in.

“Start filling your bags with what you can carry.” Sasha’s eyes locked onto the chest and she clambered over the rest of the loot to stand before it.

“Sasha, there’s enough gold here to buy a decade's worth of supplies. You don’t have to risk it.” Elias stood at her side, worried at the mezmorized look in her blue eyes. He grabbed her shoulder and tried to shake her out of it. “We don’t need it, Sasha.”

“I have to know.” She repeated to herself as she struggled to push the stone lid open. It shifted slightly under her weight, just enough for a hand to reach through. She plunged her hand inside before Elias could stop her and grabbed a handful of the coins, bringing them into the light. They were beautifully crafted with intricate designs with a skull in the center face. Sasha smiled to herself as she dropped them into the pouch in her pocket. She turned to walk away from the chest but sunk to her knees, clawing at her throat.

“Allard!” Elias called for the medic and knelt beside the gasping woman. “What can I do?” 

“W-water.” She managed to get out one word. 

It felt like someone had dumped red hot coals down her throat. She wretched until there was nothing left in her stomach and then some. Elias returned with an ornate goblet filled with water from the spring and she downed it in one gulp. It felt like she had drunk nothing at all, there was no cooling relief from the liquid as it ran down her throat, evaporating before reaching her stomach. 

“We have to get her back to the ship.” Allard looked panicked when he felt her skin and no heat met his. Sasha held up her hand, struggling to speak.

“Treasure. Then w-we leave.” Sasha croaked out.

Elias cursed under his breath as he tossed his empty bag to one of the crewmen and helped their leader to her feet. He helped her to the spring and she fell once more, cupping the water to her lips and trying to sate the fire. The pain began to subside as she knelt by the water. She realized that she could no longer feel the cool breeze that blew through the cavern, nor the water that dripped from her fingertips. She couldn’t even feel the rough jerk of her arm as her first mate brought her to her feet once more.

“We’ve got what we came for, let’s get the hell out of this damned place.” Elias whistled for the rest of the party to head back to the ship while he and Allard helped Sasha walk. After an hour of dragging her, Sasha finally felt well enough to walk on her own. 

The party made it back to the rowboat as the sun began sinking below the water. They rowed as fast as they could to get back to the ship and leave the island far behind them. The crew aboard the  _ Liberty _ lowered down the ropes and Davu and Elias attached them to the boat so they could be pulled up. 

“Out of the way!” Davu shouted as they spilled out onto the deck. He helped Sasha out and guided her to her cabin. She was crowded by her top crewmen, Elias, Davu, and Allard, all looking at her with concern and fear. 

“What do we do now?”

“Mon dieu, tu es plus froid qu'un cadavre!”

"Dole ne mu isa Tia Dalma.” Everyone spoke all at once, worried for the brunette. Sasha paced by the window, watching the moon rise overhead. She went to push open the window but quickly pulled her hand back, eyes wide and fear in her heart. 

“Get out.” She ordered, stepping away from the glass.

“But Captain, we need to figure out what to do.” Elias stepped forward but quickly retreated when she turned to look at them, panic swimming in her eyes.

“Get out!” The three men quickly left without another word and she locked the door behind them. She walked back to the window and opened it, holding her hands out in the moonlight, flexing her skeletal fingers. “What have I done?”


	18. Retribution

Sasha didn’t sleep, she couldn’t. She had learned a lot about the curse since the first night and had started keeping a list of every side effect as it manifested. In the flesh, all food or liquid turned to ash in her mouth, unable to satisfy her hunger or quench her thirst. She could not feel the sun on her skin, nor the pain of injury, and any wound received seemed to heal almost as quickly as it had been inflicted. 

Night was tricky as she was trying to keep the worst of the curse from her crew, locking herself away as soon as the sun began to go down and only coming out on moonless nights. Sasha hadn’t even told Elias about the more macabre side of the curse. She hung spare bed linens over the windows in her cabin in case someone burst in unexpectedly. 

It had been less than a month since the expedition into the cave and on their way to Cuba, Sasha ordered a stop in Tortuga. She needed to know if Jack had found the treasure and if he too was cursed with what she could only describe as undeath. No one had seen the young pirate in quite some time, some claiming he had been in China helping another Pirate Lord.

“You haven’t heard?” A gruff voice had caught her attention. “Mutinied, he was. Barbossa convinced the crew he was unfit to lead and they abandoned him on an island and went after some treasure.” 

“And how did he escape the island if he’s in China?” Sasha raised an eyebrow. The dirty old man leaned in close and looked her in the eye.

“Sea turtles.” The woman rolled her eyes but thanked the man for the actually useful information he had given. 

On course to bring supplies to the villages near Tia Dalma, and to speak with the voodoo priestess, Sasha mulled over the news that Jack had been betrayed. Jack had given his life for the  _ Pearl _ in ways she’d probably never know and now his beloved ship was in the hands of a mutineer. 

“Captain, it appears we have company.” Davu called from his spot on the netting. Sasha looked out at the port and saw the familiar Jolly Roger of Gentleman Jocard. A large grin spread over her face. 

“I wasn’t expecting to attend a feast.” She chuckled to herself. “Start unloading the supplies. Ask the  _ Ranger _ ’s crew for assistance if you must.” She barked, rushing off the ship to greet her old friend. 

“If it isn’t the Little Spider.” Jocard opened his arms wide when he saw the brunette walking towards him. He was as ornate as usual dressed in his snake skins and glittering gold jewelry. “Come to join our celebration?” Sasha accepted his hug, missing the warmth that should have been there.

“And what are we celebrating?” 

“Life, Little Spider. We celebrate life.” He kept an arm around her shoulder and guided her down the dock towards the village. Sasha had to laugh to herself at the irony of stumbling into such a festival. 

“I’d love to join in the celebration, Jocard. I need to speak urgently with Tia Dalma but perhaps after I shall make an appearance.” Jocard nodded and let her go. “My crew are offloading our plunder, perhaps they would enjoy a little food and dancing.”

“The more the merrier, Little Spider. I look forward to sharing a table with you once again.” He waved her off as she began the long hike from the village into the swamp to Tia’s hut. She opted to go on foot as opposed to boat to give herself time to think. She was incredibly lucky to be on Jocard’s good side, having heard tales of how brutal he was to those who crossed his path. Sasha certainly cherished their friendship and hoped Tia Dalma could help her survive the night without having to hide away in her quarters.

“What is it you seek, Sasha Hartford?” Tia Dalma didn’t even look up from her boiling pot of herbs, simply holding out her hand for Sasha to place her own. She didn’t flinch at the cold fingers in her palm. “Been a bad girl, mhm?”

“No worse than before.” Sasha tried to make light of the whole situation. 

“So you seek a way to break de curse?” 

“That depends on a few things.” Tia Dalma looked up finally, curiosity in her eyes. “Tell me exactly what the curse does.”

“De curse was placed on de gold by Aztec gods as revenge on de man who slaughtered innocent people. Him foolish enough to take even a single piece, be damned to walk Earth in a state of nei’der life or death.”

“And the way to lift it?” Tia Dalma inspected her hand closely before letting it go.

“Every stolen coin must be returned and de blood debt repaid by de one who took it.” The voodoo woman was startled at Sasha’s sudden bout of laughter.

“So as long as I have the coins I took, anyone else past or present who is cursed…”

“Remains so, yes.” Sasha smiled sincerely for the first time in a month. “You have some trickery on your mind?” 

“Not trickery, retribution.” She had gotten exactly the answer she came for and felt some semblance of joy at the thought of indirectly punishing Barbossa for his misdeeds. “Say, Tia, are you joining the festivities?” Tia Dalma seemed to enjoy the pirates' change in mood.

“Are you? Might be too cloudy for de moon to shine.” She winked. 

Sasha thanked her for her help and trudged through the swamp to get back to the village. Her crew was helping set up for the nights festivities and Jocard was hauling a freshly slaughtered hog to the cooking pit. She felt saddened by the fact she wouldn’t get to enjoy Jocard’s cooking but sent up another silent ‘thank you’ to Tia Dalma that she would at least get to feel some semblance of normality. As the sun began to set, the villagers began to gather and play music, singing and dancing along with the rhythm. The voodoo priestess even made it in time to bless the feast.

“Little Spider! Come, the pig is ready.” He handed her a wooden bowl of rice and sliced some of the roasted pork off for her. Her crew was pleased to see her out after dusk and they partied the night away with Jocard and the villagers. Though they celebrated life and all it brought, Sasha celebrated death as well.

“Seem’s that whatever Tia Dalma told you put you in a good mood.” Elias leaned against the railing in front of the wheel as they sailed away from Cuba. The crew seemed sad to go so soon, at least the ones who could walk straight did. “You seemed genuinely happy last night and I don’t think it was dancing with Gentleman Jocard that put the smile back on your face.” Sasha set the wheel and locked it on course.

“Are you certain? He is quite elegant on his feet.” 

“And you haven’t sassed me either until now. Did she tell you how to break the curse?” He followed her down the stairs as she made her daily rounds to inspect the rigging and general care of the ship. 

“She did.” Sasha pulled on the lines that ran up to the mast. 

“So how do we break it? Get you back to normal?”

“We won’t.” She replied simply. Her answer shocked him.

“Why not? You know how, we can help you-”

“No need, I have decided to stay this way.” She pulled him into her cabin and shut the door so they could speak without the rest of the crew overhearing. “Yes Tia Dalma told me how to break it but I’ve been thinking on how to get revenge on Hector Barbossa for turning Jack’s crew against him and attempting to kill him.” Elias sat on the desk and scratched at his beard.

“I don’t follow.”

“Hector managed to find the treasure which means he and his crew are also cursed. If they found the treasure long before us, why was there so much in the chest? They’d surely have taken most of it, if not all.” Sasha paced, finally verbalizing what she had realized last night on the walk back from the swamp. “Therefore, they are trying to return the gold but either haven’t learned of the whole ritual, are still searching for pieces, or both. As long as I am in possession of my pieces, they’ll stay damned for eternity.” Now that she heard it out loud, she knew this was the only way to ensure Barbossa paid for his backstabbing ways. 

“You have condemned yourself to the same fate, Sasha.” 


	19. Blockade

“Everyone hold your positions.” 

“Aye, Captain.” 

Everyone held their breath as they approached the blockade. They hadn’t expected to come across half a dozen ships from the Royal African Company on their way to Sierra Leone. Sasha knew this would end badly but she hid her worry to keep her crew calm, running through the scenarios in her head. Her biggest concern was the safety of her crew and passengers they had picked up in Charleston.

“There’s no getting out of this one, Captain.” Elias said solemnly. “What will we do?” 

“Engaging them would obliterate the  _ Liberty _ and everyone aboard.” She looked over at her first mate and saw the same resolve in his eyes. “Giving ourselves up would see the crew imprisoned and most likely hanged. Which fate do I condemn them to?”

“Fight and risk the innocent passengers or surrender and let the courts decide?”

“Not the decision I had intended on making for the end.”

“I will fight by your side, no matter what happens.” Elias put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“Allard!”

“Oui, Capitaine?”

“Take our passengers below deck.” The Frenchman nodded and set about rounding up the men and women. “Listen up! There is no denying what is about to happen. We are not making it out of this together and for that I extend my deepest apologies.”

Sasha looked out over the faces that had served under her for almost a decade. So many had joined after being freed from servitude, vowing to help do the same for others. Some had joined seeking a new life of excitement. Regardless of how they came to be crewmen on the  _ Cry of Liberty _ , she would be eternally grateful. 

“We stand on the precipice of our final battle against foes we know all too well. Will you raise your sword and fight with me? Fight for all those still serving cruel masters? For those we have severed their chains and given new life to? For our God given freedoms?” The crew erupted into raucous shouts and cheers. 

“Man the cannons! Prepare for the fight of your lives!” Elias shouted. 

The Company ships closed in on the  _ Liberty _ . As soon as they were close enough, Sasha ordered them fired upon. All hell broke loose as the battle began. Company men were boarding via grappling rope but were quickly cut down. Sasha fought more viciously than normal, knowing she couldn’t be taken down by mere bullets or swords. Planks were laid by the two ships that flanked them and more soldiers poured onto the bloodied deck. The cannons fired again, deafening everyone for several seconds. 

Elias and Sasha fought back to back, Sasha taking the heavy blows for the both of them. Davu guarded the way below deck, slicing through foe after foe with ease. Saleem came to the rescue of the cook, taking a bayonet to the stomach as reward for his efforts. It seemed that for every soldier taken down, two more appeared to replace them.

“There’s too many of them!” Elias shouted over the clanging of steel. The brunette tried to think of a quick solution but was forced to drop her sword when she and her first mate were completely surrounded. A shot rang out that startled Sasha. She looked down and saw the entry hole and smirked.

“When will they realize that I can’t be killed by-” She turned to see Elias’ knees buckle. 

Red bloomed from his chest where the bullet had struck, having passed through her completely. Another bullet was fired, hitting him again, this time in the neck. He was gone in a matter of seconds, body dropping to the deck. Sasha cried out in distraught agony, picking up his pistol and firing it directly into the face of a charging Company soldier. She took bullet after bullet, stab after stab, determined to destroy every enemy who crossed her path. 


	20. Commodore

The bodies of her crew were piled up in front of where she was held, along with a much larger pile of Company men. All remaining crewmen and passengers had guns trained on them as they watched their Captain’s wrists bound with shackles. Atop the pile of the dead lay Elias’ unblinking form. 

“This has been a long time coming.” A familiar voice spoke over the crowd. A weasel of a man sauntered across from the fleets flagship. He glanced around the  _ Liberty _ and spat on the deck. 

“Madok.” Sasha growled as he stopped in front of her.

“It’s Commodore now.” He gestured to the other ships around them. Madok grinned from ear to ear, lifting her chin to inspect her. “Now how could you deny the hangman his daily bread?”

“Don’t blame me, blame the jailors and their inability to properly do their job.” She shrugged, jerking away from his touch. The man growled and grabbed her jaw forcefully.

“This is a day I’ve looked forward to for a very long time. The infamous Black Widow. You’ve cost us a lot of money over the years.”

“A small price for the freedom of others.” She retorted. He tightened his grip on her jaw. He glanced over at the prisoners his men had taken and turned back with an even bigger smirk.

“How does it feel? Knowing all of your hard work was all for nothing? I know of a few plantation owners looking forward to their stolen goods being returned.” He gestured to her crew next. “And some new stock as compensation as well, how generous of you.” 

Sasha saw Davu begin to bristle, ready to attempt to break free but she shook her head. She didn’t want more blood spilled, there were too many lives at stake. Eyes closed, she sent up a mental prayer to any god, saint, and mythical being who would listen, that the few left of her crew and the passengers would make it through everything ahead of them. With a deep breath, Sasha opened her eyes and met Madok’s with no sign of fear to be found. 

“So what will you do now? We know hanging is too easy.” 

“Oh no, no, no. Hanging  _ is _ too easy. I have something much more fitting for you.” He raised a hand from her face and snapped. The prisoners were guided to the secondary ship in the fleet and turned to face the  _ Liberty _ . “Should I have a little fun with you before your sentencing?” Madok whispered in her ear. She mustered her strength and smashed her head against his.

“Try it and your lobcock would meet a terrible fate before it ever neared my body.” She spat at him. Enraged at being hit in front of his own men, Madok grabbed her by the throat and forced her against the mast. 

“Bring the rope.” He ordered, staying in her face. She contemplated reaching out and biting him but thought better of it, if only for her crew’s sake. 

“What are we doing to her?” A young soldier came scurrying over with an armload of coiled rope. Madok let her go but not before ripping apart her clothing as a means to humiliate her.

“Tie her to the mast. This ship is unfit to sail in his Majesties waters, nor her ‘Captain’.” The Commodore walked back to his own ship, allowing his men to do the dirty work. 

The soldiers secured her to the mast, none speaking a word. Sasha’s eyes never left Madok’s as he seemed to gloat he would be the one to end her life. She wondered if maybe he would have made a better wife for Thomas. The thought made her smile which seemed to irritate Madok. When the men finished tying the ropes, they rejoined their comrades, leaving Sasha alone on the _ Liberty _ .

“Sasha Wainwright, you have been sentenced to death under the authority placed upon me by His Majesty's Navy and the Royal African Company. You will be fired upon and left to drown with your wretched ship.” Madok seemed pleased with himself at using her married name to spite her. “May God have mercy on your soul.” 

“My soul is not the one who needs pitying, Madok.” She shouted, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break. Sasha finally looked between Davu and Allard, offering one last smile as the  _ Cry of Liberty _ was riddled with cannon fire.


	21. Alone

Sasha stared up at the night sky. She was grateful for the curse in some ways, the salt water didn’t hurt her eyes nor her lungs. The moonlight filtered down through the waves and revealed the curse’s true nature. Little fish would swim around her, some who were brave enough swam through the gaps in her bones. She leaned her head back against the mast and sighed. 

“Well, well, well.” She didn’t even bother looking at who was speaking to her at the bottom of the east Atlantic ocean. “I wasn’t expecting to see another drowned corpse touched by the Aztec gold.” The new presence seemed to blow an air bubble around them so she could speak. Sasha coughed up the water from her lungs.

“You must be Davy Jones.” She lolled her head to the side and took in his fish-like appearance.

“Heard of me, have we?” Even with an octopus morphed head he seemed very expressive, eyes glistening with curiosity.

“Never met an honest sailor or pirate who hasn’t. So let’s hear it then.” She smiled innocently at his confusion. “Your pitch for my soul, let me hear it.”

“You’ve already made up your mind.” He growled, spittle hitting her in the face. She couldn’t feel it but knowing it was there was disgusting enough. Oh how she wished her hands weren’t bound.

“I have but it’d be rude to not hear you out after coming all this way. Who knows, maybe you’ll convince me.” She shrugged. The anger radiating from Davy Jones was almost palpable and it entertained her.

“Bootstrap begged for me to save him and here you are giving me sass.” She shrugged again. “I can free you of this curse but in exchange you will serve on the  _ Dutchman _ for one hundred years.” Sasha wiped her cheek clean on her shoulder.

“I will unfortunately have to decline. I didn’t spend the last ten years of my life freeing others just to become a slave in death.” Jones’ face contorted with rage. “And as long as I remain cursed you cannot touch my soul, but do feel free to try again, maybe a few years of isolation will loosen me up.” Jones snarled as he released her little pocket or air, disappearing before her eyes. Salt water rushed to refill her lungs and she laid her head back against the mast.

There she remained as the sun rose and fell, barnacles and corals beginning to take root in the wood of the mast and fiber of her ropes. The wildlife crew more accustomed to her presence and watching the sea turtles play and the sharks stalk their prey was all the entertainment she had. Jones would return like clockwork, the only marker she had for another year passing. About three years in, she found herself on the verge of giving in and letting him take her but she managed to stay lucid long enough to remember her resolve.

Oh how she wished she could sleep, pass the time dreaming of better things. She wondered how her life would have turned out had she not quite literally bumped into Thomas that day in the market. Perhaps she would have married a sheep farmer, spent her life tending to him and a litter of children. How pleasant it would have been to awaken to the gentle bleats of their herds and the love of an honest man. If she was lucky, she could have caught the eye of Lord Daubney’s eldest, Allistair. How fun it would have been to attend lavish parties and grand balls, gossiping with the other wives while their children stayed home with their governesses.

She knew those lives would have been much better than learning that your husband traded lives for pay, but she would have remained blind to how the world worked. She would never have learned to be her own woman, not dependent on anyone to tell her what to do and how to act. 

She wouldn’t have gotten to know Elias, Davu, Allard, Jocard, Tia, or Jack. Her heart ached for the loss of Elias, tears mixing instantly with the water around her. She prayed that Davu and Allard were safe somehow. She wanted to hear more of Tia’s stories for she knew they’d be a welcome distraction. She longed for Jack to wrap her in his arms and pull her in close as they sat on the stairs of his ship telling stories to each other. She missed the way he looked when he was at the helm, the way his beard would tease her neck as he whispered in her ear. 

“Love sick, eh?” Jones scoffed at her. Her head slumped over from the gravity in the air pocket. “Perhaps you have chosen the wiser fate.” 

“I chose this fate to honor him.” Her voice was rough from the year long silent spells.

“I thought that once too.” His voice softened. Sasha forced herself to look him in the eye.

“You betrayed her, don’t compare my sacrifice to your cowardice.” She growled. He grabbed hair with his claw, jerking her head back. He stumbled over his words, unable to think straight through his fury. He let her go and slammed the water back in place.

“See you next year, Hartford.”


	22. Tortuga

“Take what you can.”

“Give nothing back!”

Jack toasted with his new first mate, leaning back in his chair. He looked over and couldn’t help but be amused at young Will being accosted by one of the tavern wenches. He recalled sitting here the last time he needed a crew and the memory sent a pain through his chest.

“Perhaps that woman from that voyage to Cuba would-”

“Sasha?” Jack shook his head somberly. “Heard tale of her demise some years ago.” He took another swig of his ale.

“Old lover of yours?” Will joined them at the table, having escaped the clutches of the lady of the night. Gibbs shot him a warning look.

“Best not dwell in the past, young William.” Jack dismissed the topic. Jack and Gibbs shared stories and caught up on their years apart while Will listened with great interest. Not long into their stories, a man sat down beside Gibbs unannounced. 

“Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, but you are Jack Sparrow, non?” The man gestured to the eccentric pirate with his tankard of brew. Will and Gibbs looked at their captain with confusion and curiosity. 

“I am, who’s askin’?” Jack sat up straight, unsure if this man would turn out to be a friend or foe.

“Of course you wouldn’t remember me, a lowly doctor.” The man laughed. “Allard, I crewed the  _ Cry of Liberty _ .” Jack’s eyes widened.

“I watched you stitch her captain together time after time, how could I forget?” The mention of Sasha caused Allard’s face to fall. “What happened to Captain Hartford?” 

“Now who’s dwelling on the past?” Gibbs raised his brow but knew he needed the closure.

“We fell into a trap. A blockade of Royal African Company ships led by someone she knew from her past. Had it not been someone who knew her, she might still be here.” Allard frowned. “He had her bound to the ship and she was sunk along with the  _ Liberty. _ ” 

“And how did you escape?” Will was intrigued by the way Jack’s demeanor changed upon reuniting with the Frenchman. 

“On our way to Jamaica, we came across Gentleman Jocard and his fleet managed to defeat the Company ships. He saved the remaining crew and the slaves Sasha had freed as a way to honor her loss.”

“What about Elias?” Jack was angered to hear what fate had befell Sasha but he found comfort in hearing the truth rather than the rumors that spread after it happened.

“He was killed in the fighting. Sasha went berserk, taking out a good dozen or so before they overtook her.” Jack couldn’t help the sad smile at hearing how hard she fought.

“That’s my girl.” He muttered to himself. He raised his tankard high. “To Sasha.” Allard and Gibbs joined his toast to the dearly departed captain.

“Curse never did any good for her but bring bad luck.” Jack and Gibbs’ eyes locked in shock.

“Curse? What curse?” Jack practically jumped out of his chair. Gibbs handed Will an empty tankard and gestured towards the bar.

“Be a good lad and fetch our guest another drink.” There was no room for argument with the severe look on the older man's face. Once he had wandered off, Jack leaned over the table.

“Tell me, what curse?” 

“Davu told me she learned of it from you. We journeyed to the Isla de Muerta in search of gold to fund the villagers in Cuba.” Allard spoke defensively. Jack rubbed his temples, of course she’d risk cursing herself to help others. “She was never the same after that day. She kept to herself and refused to let on how bad it was.”

“So she took from the chest?” He couldn’t be hopeful until he knew for sure.

“She did, kept the pieces in a pouch at her side at all times. I overheard her talking to Elias one day that she had learned how to break it but refused to.” 

“Just like her to be stubborn even when cursed.” Gibbs’ chuckled. He glanced at Jack and saw how serious his face was.

“Allard, you know where she is?” 

“Now Jack, there’s no guarantee-”

“We need those pieces back regardless. This doesn’t end without them.”

“Oui, I’ll never forget that day.” Allard was confused when Jack offered him a hand.

“We have a strong willed woman in need of rescue and a curse to break.” 

Will rejoined them, handing out fresh drinks and listened to stories of a pirate who the three seemed to admire most. Gibbs was glad that Jack had a bit of hope after all he had lost, from his ship to Sasha, he deserved a streak of luck. 


	23. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be out of town until 8/3 but while gone I will try and work on this story and hopefully have at least one chapter for you guys next week! Stay beautiful!

Her mind was blank, unable to process much going on around her anymore. Maybe Jones would get his way the next time he showed up. Sixth time’s the charm, Sasha mused to herself. She had run out of scenarios for how her life could have gone and she hadn’t seen not one fish or whale in god knows how long. She just stayed slumped against the mast, completely numb to the world. She had been numb before thanks to the curse but now her mind joined her body in the sensationless bliss. 

With her eyes closed, head lolled forward, she didn’t see the shadow of the ship above her as the sun rose on yet another day of her punishment. She didn’t see the figure pulling itself down the anchor chain and pushing off towards her. She was lost in her own void filled mind, unaware that she was being cut loose and pulled towards the surface.

Jack pulled her up by the waist, breaking the water's surface and gasping for air. Allard had been right, she was definitely on the ocean floor but luckily still shallow enough to just barely be reached. He hauled them both up the  _ Interceptor _ ’s ladder and poured her onto the deck. Everyone crowded around to see what had taken them to the coast of Sierra Leone. They had dropped anchor in the night but Jack insisted they wait until daybreak before he discarded his long coat and effects before diving beneath the water.

“My god.” Gibbs muttered as he laid her out.

“My coat.” Jack ordered. Will tossed it to him, looking away from the naked woman out of embarrassment and respect. Jack covered her and gently cradled her in his arms. He patted at her cheeks, trying to bring her around. “Come on, Sasha.” Her eyes opened but her blue eyes were dull and unfocused. Allard knelt beside her as well, whispering and praying in French.

“She was down there for five years? Alive?” Will couldn’t believe it. Jack moved her head to look at him and hoped she’d pull through. She began to cough and heave, spilling seawater down Jack’s front and onto the deck. Her eyes started to register her surroundings and when she recognized the man holding her, they seemed to brighten a bit.

“Find her a clean set of clothes, trousers and a shirt will do.” Jack spoke without taking his eyes from hers. He scooped her up and carried her to the lush cabin the  _ Interceptor  _ offered. “Now who’s playing dead?” He cooed once out of earshot of his crew. Sasha offered a weak smile. 

“Let me look over her!” Allard burst into the room behind him. Jack laid her on the bed and brushed her hair from her face.

“I brought you a present, though it may not seem that way.” He chuckled. “I’ll be back, love. Got a ship to lead, y’know.” He let Allard by and stood in the doorway watching him fret over her for a minute before leaving to give the new heading.

“Mon Dieu, Capitaine! You cannot keep surprising me like this!” He dried her off as best he could, thanking Anamaria for the clothes she brought by. Sasha leaned over the bed and coughed up more water, though her tears mixed with the sea water. Allard wrapped her in his arms and held her close. “It’s alright now, we found you.” He wrapped her in the linen blanket and laid with her as she continued to silently cry. 

Jack set the ship back on course to find the  _ Pearl _ and rubbed his face, looking out over the water before them. He hadn’t known what to expect when he dove down to get her but to see her tied naked to the mast of her own ship, body limp, he put that in the same category as the memory of hearing her screams as Thomas had his way with her or seeing her pass out from blood loss as her back oozed. She had been through too much to keep getting tortured within an inch of her life. 

“Are we on course?” Gibbs spoke softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Aye.” He sighed. 

“That doctor seems to have fallen asleep with her, I think she’ll be fine for now. Go grab a bite of food.”

“After all this, I’ve lost my appetite.” 

“You are going to need your strength to tell her what the hell we are doing.” Gibbs chuckled, remembering how fiery she was when she had learned Jack’s ship had been filled with slaves. He noticed Will leaning against the railing at the bow. “I tried to warn the boy about her. Wonder how long he’ll last before she tears him apart.” They both laughed at the thought.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Allard emerged from the cabin and beckoned Jack over.

“I think she’d like to see you.” Jack didn’t hesitate, making his way to the door and knocking before entering. Sasha was sitting in the bed, leaning against the wall. She had gotten dressed and seemed better than she had been.

“Have a nice nap?” He shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled. Her eyes seemed to be red. 

“I can’t sleep.” She croaked out, holding her throat and laughing at how ridiculous her voice sounded. 

“You sound awful.” He tried to joke, hoping making light of the whole situation would help her process it.

“Five years without hardly talking will do that.” 

“And who were you talking to at the bottom of the sea?” She shrugged.

“The fish. Much better company than most people I’ve met.” She laughed, a pitiful sound but he was glad she was in good spirits. Her mood seemed to turn without warning and tears poured down her cheeks. He wasn’t sure if she even realized it until she looked away from him and wiped her eyes. “Jack, I lost everything.” She whispered.

“Allard told me what happened. I’m sorry for your loss, Elias was a good man. And the  _ Liberty _ , she was quite the beacon of hope out here on the water.” She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Why did you save me?” He stroked her hair as he contemplated how to tell her.

“Allard stumbled across us in Tortuga and when telling us about your demise, mentioned a piece of information I was unaware of beforehand. Sasha, if I had known you had gotten some of the Aztec treasure, I’d have rescued you a lot sooner.”

“They didn’t even know just how bad it is. Not even Elias knew.” She sighed. “Tia Dalma told me how to end it but after hearing what Barbossa did to you, I decided that keeping the pieces would prevent him from lifting the curse from himself.” Jack pushed her back so he could look at her.

“You stayed cursed to punish him for mutinying me?” Jack wasn’t sure how to feel, impressed at her selfless revenge or guilty to have been the motivation behind her decision to embrace undeath. 

“It worked out, if I hadn’t, I’d really be dead at the bottom of the ocean.”

“You won’t have to stay this way for long.” He grinned. “I have a plan.” Jack laid her head in his lap and brushed his fingers through her hair as he filled her in on how he planned to lift her curse, kill Barbossa, and get the  _ Pearl _ back.


	24. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home! Wanted to get this one up as soon as I got here, enjoy!

Sasha’s whole body felt as if it were still weightless under the waves. Her mind was still hazy but she went over Jack’s plan to defeat Barbossa, save the young lad’s lass, and break her unfortunate immortality. It was a lot to process and she hated to admit she missed the mindless bliss of isolation. Jack had dozed off and she gently slid off the bed to let him get the rest she was sure he had been denying himself. Sasha walked to the window and opened it, allowing the last light of the setting moon wash over her arm. As expected, the flesh seemed to melt away and leave only pale bone.

“Seems I’ll have to continue avoiding moonlight strolls.” She rasped quietly to herself.

Sasha watched the moon slowly slip beneath the horizon and as her skin returned to its natural place. She shut the window and walked back to the cabin door, letting herself onto the deck now that she was safe from transforming. The young man Jack had mentioned seemed lost in thought, leaning on the starboard railing. He looked so out of place from the other crewmen who milled about doing their duties.

“Can’t sleep?” She spoke as softly as she could but still managed to startle him from thought.

“Hard to find peace of mind.” He turned to look at her, the first time he had seen her since she was pulled from the ocean. She looked tired but exhaustion didn’t steal the beauty from her features. Her long auburn hair danced in the pre-dawn breeze, her blue eyes bright. He found it astounding that she had spent the better half of a decade drowned. “Name’s Will Turner.”

“Oh I know who you are.” Sasha chuckled, voice rough. “Jack told me about you and your woman. Don’t worry too much, we’ll have you reunited before too long.”

“I have no such claim to Elizabeth. She’s already promised to another.” The female pirate leaned beside him and shrugged.

“But you are the one doing what you can to find her. You gave up your life in Port Royal to join a man you don’t know to find a woman you can’t have.”

“What is your point?” Will seemed a bit defensive.

“My point is that love makes us do things we never thought possible of ourselves.” He looked at her in surprise, unable to read her face as she watched the sunrise. The silence between them grew too much for Will as his curiosity got the better of him.

“You’ve known Jack for a long time I take it?”

“Aye, I wouldn’t be who I am today if it weren’t for him.” She laughed to herself as if reacting to a joke only she knew.

“Did you sail with him on the  _ Pearl _ ? Did you know my father?” Sasha turned her head and looked him in the eye. He seemed so conflicted, wanting to save his love but ashamed to have to consort with pirates. She offered him a warm smile, almost motherly.

“I did not, I had my own ship and crew to handle. I did help him find his crew though. Sat there with him in Tortuga as man after man pledged their services to him. It was so long ago and being on the brink of insanity has rather hindered my memory unfortunately.” She shut her eyes and searched her brain for any hint of his father. “If I recall correctly, your father was one of the first we talked with that night. He was very polite compared to the other patrons.” Will scoffed at that.

“A polite pirate, how ironic.”

“Am I not polite?” She raised a brow at him. “Don’t believe everything you hear about us from His Majesty's minions. Your father was a kind man and he said he was trying to do right by that little boy he had to leave behind.” Will’s neck reddened in embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” He apologized.

“Something you need to understand if you wish to continue down the path of saving Miss Elizabeth: know who the real enemy is.” She turned back to the sunrise with a hardened look. “I learned a long time ago that our greatest threats are those we trusted the most. Don’t let preconceived notions of right and wrong cloud your judgment. There are many lives able to reclaim some sense of normalcy thanks to me and Jack, lives the higher powers in Europe deemed less than human.” Will was taken back by the fire alight in her eyes.

“Gibbs told me a bit about you on our way to finding you.”

“Then he would have mentioned how I slaughtered the man I loved most. As I said, love does funny things to us.”

“Like saving a cursed woman?” Sasha sent Will a halfhearted glare, letting his remark slide.

“What do you think of him?” Will noticed the more they talked, the stronger her voice grew, finally able to dust off the cobwebs of years of misuse.

“He’s quite mad.” He was surprised by her laughter.

“He seems that way, doesn’t he?”

“Was he not always so…” Will pantomimed how Jack staggered and Sasha laughed more, a lovely sound.

“No, my guess is that is a recent development. He was always so surefooted and confident. Now he’s quite wobbly and still just as arrogant.” The light in her eyes softened with an emotion he dare not name lest she throw him overboard. “You seem like a lad who enjoys stories, William. Might you like to hear one or two over breakfast? You should eat to keep your strength.”

“And I feel I’d learn a lot from them.” He nodded, following her below deck to the food storage. She declined his offered bowl and sat at the table across from him.

“In exchange for my time, I’d like to hear more about this lass we’re going after.” Will smiled to himself, thinking about her. “And some sound advice as I fear they’ve already tried to give you their own, don’t listen to Jack or Gibbs when it comes to the fairer sex.”

“I learned that quickly upon arrival in Tortuga.” Will chuckled at the slight hint of jealousy in Sasha’s ‘hm’.

“Now I’ll start at the beginning as I doubt Gibbs offered more than a brief retelling he heard in some dingy barroom and I so missed hearing the sound of my own voice.” Will nodded in understanding, very intrigued to hear this woman’s tales. 


	25. Parley

“What do you think?” Jack didn’t look up from his compass, adjusting the wheel slightly.

“About what? The boy?” He nodded. Sasha looked down at Will who was talking with Gibbs. “He’s got a lot to learn but I think he’ll be a pirate yet. I look forward to meeting this lass who’s enchanted him into a lifestyle he clearly despises.”

“Aye, men are fickle creatures who do strange things for the women in their lives.” 

“And here I thought you only rescued me to use me to kill Barbossa.” Sasha smirked. She watched the wreckage as they sailed past, deeper into the bay. Jack had sailed them true, through storms and calm, and they finally caught up with the  _ Pearl _ . “If the boy does something stupid, the whole plan could be ruined.” Jack turned to her with a cocky grin.

“I’m counting on it.” He motioned for her to follow and they descended and waited for Gibb’s to finish his story, one Sasha would like to hear the truth later from Jack.

“And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed ‘em together and made a raft.” Sasha smiled, remembering when Gibbs would tell her wild tales. Will raised an eyebrow at the older man.

“He roped a couple of sea turtles?”

“Aye, sea turtles.” Gibbs nodded.

“What did he use for rope?” Will wondered but before Gibbs could open his mouth, Jack answered. 

“Human hair, from my back.” Both Sasha and Will made disgusted faces. “Let go of the anchor!” He shouted, the crew echoing his order. The brunette leaned over so Jack could hear her over the crews talking and working.

“I’ll get the rowboat ready.” She squeezed his shoulder and did as she had said. She tossed some supplies into the boat and pulled herself in as well, waiting for the other two going ashore. 

“Sasha, young Turner, and I will be going ashore.” Jack explained to his first mate.

“And if the worst should happen?” Gibbs questioned. Will joined her in the rowboat and she helped him in.

“Keep to the code.”

“Aye, the code.” Gibbs nodded, clapping on the back before letting him go so he could set out on their mission. They were lowered into the water and began their journey into the cave. Jack used the oars to move them deeper down the waterway, trusting Sasha to watch their front in case anything should happen before successfully sneaking in. She could tell Will was uneasy, especially when his lantern light illuminated a corpse on the waters edge. 

“What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?” He turned around to Sasha.

“Pirate’s code. If any man falls behind, they’re left behind.” She explained. 

“No honor amongst thieves, eh?” 

“You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one.” Jack chimed in. “Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you’re completely obsessed with treasure.” The three looked overboard at the piles of sunken gold glittering at the bottom of the river. Will whipped his head around, defensively. 

“That’s not true! I am not obsessed with treasure.” He reminded Sasha of a little boy who got caught with his hand in his mothers sweets before they were ready. They landed the boat and pulled it onto the rocks, quietly as they could. Jack glanced back at the both of them.

“Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.” His dark eyes lingered on Sasha but she was too focused on the spot ahead that they could watch the gathering from. 

They flanked her as Barbossa began his speech. Sasha caught sight of a pretty young woman amongst the filthy men, wearing a purple velvet dress. Before she could even ask, Will had whispered her name. She had to admit, he had made a wise choice in women. As Barbossa spoke, impressive even to the woman who despised him, he kicked open the chest of cursed gold and her hand shot to her pouch out of reflex. Will grew impatient, attempting to scramble over the pile they hid behind.

“Jack!” He whispered angrily as the two pirates held him in place.

“Not yet.” Jack warned, looking back at the assembled. “We wait for the opportune moment.” He got down and headed off, Sasha and Will at his heels.

“When’s that? When it’s of greatest profit to you?” That stopped Jack in his tracks. He turned around and looked the boy in the eye.

“May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?” He was in his face now. “Do us a favor, I know it’s difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid.” Jack nodded at Sasha and went on ahead. She could tell Will was seething.

“Now young William, I know what it’s like to do what you think is right by the one you love, but he is trying to help you.” She didn’t stop him when he picked up an oar lying on the ground, Jack did say he was counting on him to mess up.

“He’s only using us to get his ship back, can’t you see?” 

“Aye, but he is also risking his beloved ship to keep your lass alive. Think of him what you will but when he makes a promise, he keeps it.”

“I can’t risk it.” He held the oar at her threateningly. She held her hands up.

“Go do what you must to save her. Tell the crew to go on without us but know that we’ll be close behind with an angry undead pirate.” He nodded and headed after Jack. Sasha rolled her eyes and slowly followed behind. “Men are going to be the real death of me when I become mortal again.” 

She found Jack knocked out cold, the oar in question beside him. She knelt beside him and pulled his head into her lap to inspect how bad Will had hit him. Relieved there would be nothing but a bruise there in a few hours, she patted his cheek to wake him. When that didn’t work, she delivered a sharp slap across his cheek.

“Bloody hell!” He groaned, sitting up and holding his cheek then his forehead. 

“I hope that was factored into your plan.” She helped him to his feet and they both stopped when they heard Barbossa’s men coming closer. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, hoping to hide from them but instead they were met with the shocked faces of Jack’s former crew. The fatter crewman, whom she recalled as one of Barbossa’s two original men from Tortuga, pointed at him, confused.

“You’re ‘sposed to be dead!” Jack dropped her hand and pushed her behind him, looking himself over in fake confusion.

“Am I not?” He patted his chest and turned to Sasha. “Am I dead?” 

“Unfortunately not this time.” She grimaced, turning around to find a pistol in her face. Jack started muttering gibberish, seeming to try and remember a word.

“-parlili? parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?”

“Parley?” The thinner man offered, the other man Sasha remembered with Barbossa. Jack clapped happily.

“Parley! That’s the one.” He glanced back at his partner and smiled. “Parley!” Sasha rolled her eyes.

“Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!” The thicker pirate shouted angrily, looking past Jack and looking her over.

“Je ne parle pas français.” She shrugged, recalling what Allard had taught her in his native tongue. This irritated the man more.

They were seized and dragged into the open cave where she had suffered the curse so many moons ago. Barbossa pushed through the crowd of his men and stopped before them. Jack seemed at ease, leaning the oar Will had beat him with and smirking at his old first mate. One of his crew reached out to snatch her coin bag on her hip and she swiftly grabbed their wrist and began twisting it.

“You value that hand, you best keep it away from me.” She threw his arm away. Barbossa seemed shocked they were both standing there, knowing them both to be dead. Well, one by his own hand and the other heard from rumors.

“How the blazes did you get off that island?” He asked genuinely curious. Jack’s face hardened for a moment.

“When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate.” Everyone leaned in to know how he had survived. “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.” Again, Sasha rolled her eyes. Barbossa stepped closer, also not pleased with his answer.

“Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again.” He turned back to the crew. “Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. Kill him.” While his men turned on Jack, Barbossa placed a hand on Sasha’s lower back and began to guide her away.

“Been awhile, Hector.” She pretended to play nice with him.

“Aye it has. Last I heard you were at the bottom of the Atlantic.”

“You know how unreliable pirates are, always telling a good story whether it’s true or not.” She looked back over her shoulder at the man she loved, begging him with her eyes to step in.

“The girl's blood didn’t work, did it?” Barbossa turned and glared at Jack.

“Hold your fire!” He waved his men to stand down. “You know whose blood we need?” Jack pulled Sasha back into his protection.

“I know whose blood ye need.” 


	26. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say thank you again for the support on this story! Obviously we have arrived into canon movie territory as of last chapter so I wanted to let you know how my thinking is now that we are in CotBP. As movies are visual and auditory, there's tons of dialogue and I have the script open in another tab while working on chapters so I can stay accurate to the content (but sometimes I will change some of it or who said it as needed) as well as the movie I can stop and start to translate body language and direction. This does make it more time consuming to write instead of whatever comes into my head so please understand the longer times between chapters if they arise. It's hard to squeeze in a character into the franchise but as I try to stay loyal to canon, I also try to keep it interesting and make Sasha fit into it naturally. I also want to say I do see this character continuing through all three original films as the thing that inspired this whole story was how I thought she'd react in the second one to Jack's death (and continuing to get on Jones' nerves too). Sorry for the long note but I wanted to clear the way for the rest of Curse into the rest. Thank you and stay beautiful and healthy!

Barbossa’s crew were vigilant while they escorted Jack and Sasha to the  _ Black Pearl _ . The men would stare at her, in no way trying to make their looks coincidental. She reached for her pistol and smirked when most of them took the hint. The skinnier of the two original henchmen offered her a canteen of water but she politely declined. He, other than their captain, was the only one who didn’t act like a starved feral dog in her presence. She shuddered at the thought that some innocent women had to endure this before their arrival. 

“Welcome back aboard the  _ Pearl _ , Jack.” Barbossa taunted, snapping his fingers to put the crew to work. He led them to the captains quarters and shut the door behind them. “Might I offer ye some refreshment?” He held out an apple to Sasha. She took it and sent him a half sincere smile.

“Very kind of you.” Sasha sat on his desk, legs crossed over one another, and took a bite of the red fruit. She fought the grimace that threatened to show on her face as the small piece turned to ash on her tongue.

“Now then, shall we discuss the matter at hand.” Barbossa sat at the table before her and focused on Jack. “We both be smart business men, Jack, so I imagine it like this: you tell me whose blood we need and I let you and the lass enjoy the last days of yer lives on that beautiful island you so rudely abandoned.” 

“I could use the sun.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at how ridiculous these negotiations were about to go. “But Hector I do think I’d rather have the choice of where I take my retirement.”

“Then I let you go and return him to the sandbar.” 

“Sounds good to me, Jack tell him the name.” 

“You really aren’t helping, Sasha.” Jack hissed at her. She just shrugged and continued to eat the apple. “The only fair solution is to return the favor.” Barbossa narrowed his eyes, understanding exactly what he meant.

“So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?”

“No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?”

“That seems reasonable, might be your best offer.” The brunette chimed in only for the older man to wave her to silence.

“But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need.” Sasha tossed her half eaten apple to Jack and patted his shoulder. She would wait it out on deck where at least she could enjoy the scenery and fresh air.

The crew luckily ignored her for the most part as she sauntered across to the bow. The  _ Pearl _ still smelled of soot and she wondered if she’d ever know what happened to her. Out in the distance she spotted a ship and her relaxed demeanor fell into panic. Barbossa and Jack came hurrying out of the cabin and up to the wheel deck. Sasha ran up to join them, exchanging worried looks with the dread-headed man.

“I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?” 

“Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl . People are easy to search when they're dead.” Barbossa said jovially, turning to his massive first mate. “Lock him in the brig.” The man grabbed Jack but hesitated.

“And the girl?” 

“Ah yes, what shall we do with Miss Hartford?” Barbossa raised an eyebrow at her, a devious smirk on his lips. Sasha held her hands up in surrender.

“I think I’ll join Captain Sparrow in the brig, if that’s fine with you, Hector?” He nodded and sent them away so he could plan the attack. The first mate pushed them ahead of him, down the stairs, and locked them in a waterlogged cell. 

“Apparently there’s a leak.” Jack complained as the brute walked away. Sasha leaned against the iron cage and watched the cunning man look through a hole in the side of the ship.

“What now?”

“I don’t know.” He mumbled, still trying to see what was happening. 

“I could tell him about my hand in ending the curse, maybe he’d let them go unharmed.” She was worried that Will and his beloved would meet their end before they had any chance at a life together. 

“Don’t be stupid, your our only advantage now if the boy mucks it all up.” The ship lurched and sent Jack toppling into her, both struggling to stay upright. He forced himself back to the peephole. Sasha heard calls to fire from both ships and quickly pulled him away from the hull, shielding him with her body as the wood splintered around them. 

“Whose stupid now?” She retorted as she pulled herself off of him. She looked down and noticed a large sliver of wood protruding from her shoulder and pulled it out. “You’re lucky I can’t die.” Jack picked up something floating in the water and quickly uncorked what appeared to be Gibbs’ flask only to find it empty. 

“Bugger.” He whined, looking up to see the cell door had been damaged. He grabbed Sasha’s arm and they ran upstairs in hopes of escaping. 

There was utter chaos on deck as cannon fire pierced the air, war cries carried on the wind, and Barbossa shouted orders. Jack ducked to avoid a pistol shot to the face, pulling Sasha along as fast as he could. They managed to reach the ships edge but were stopped by no way of getting across to help their friends and crew. One of Barbossa's men was trying to swing over to the  _ Interceptor _ but Sasha pulled him off and handed the rope to Jack. He ushered her in front and, once she had taken hold of the rope, hoisted himself up and launched them across. Sasha dropped as soon as they cleared the Navy ship and watched as Jack barreled into a man attacking Gibbs.

“Jack! Sasha!”

“Bloody empty.” He complained, returning the leather bound flask to its owner. Jack scampered off, leaving Sasha and Gibbs to cover his back.

“Good to have you back, again.” Gibbs chuckled at her as she hit a man with the butt of her pistol.

“I fear it won’t be for long this time.” She shouted over the ruckus. She surveyed the fray, watching as Jack chased the small monkey of Barbossa’s. Elizabeth was desperately trying to remove the mast from the hatch of the cargo hold. Sasha rushed to help her.

“Will!” The blonde woman cried out, startled at the new woman's sudden appearance. 

“We’ll get him out, don’t fret.” Sasha spoke through gritted teeth, trying to push the large splintered wood. 

“We can’t move it.” Elizabeth panicked. The two women were grabbed, overtaken by the  _ Pearl _ ’s crew. “Will!” They were drug away from the rapidly filling hold. All of Jack’s crew were bound together around the mast, a position Sasha had rather not re-lived. 

“If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I’ll have your guts for garters.” The stout pirate warned. Elizabeth managed to slip free of the ropes, only to stop in her tracks as the  _ Interceptor _ exploded. Sasha’s heart went out to the girl but now was no time to mourn. To her surprise, Elizabeth charged Barbossa, hitting him repeatedly. He turned around and grabbed her arms to stop the assault.

“Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor.” He shoved her away into the waiting arms of his crewmen. Sasha closed her eyes, wishing she could help her as she screamed in terror at the hands trying to disrobe her.

“Barbossa!” Everyone stopped, looking to see Will standing on the ships railing. He hopped down and pointed a pistol at Barbossa. This angered him and he advanced on the young man.

“What’s in yer head, boy?”

“She goes free!” Will shouted

“You've only got one shot, and we can’t die.” The pirate retorted smugly. Sasha saw Jack mutter something to Will.

“You can’t, but I can.” He held the pistol to his chin. Apparently that was the opposite of what Jack had warned as the mans tanned face fell as the words left Will’s mouth. 

“Who are you?” 

“No one, he’s no one.” Jack pushed himself forward, standing between the two men. “Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch.” Barbossa pushed him aside to hear the boy out.

“My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins.” The pirates' eyes lit up. 

“He’s the spittin’ image of ol’ Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!” The one-eyed pirate cried out.

“On my word do as I say, or I’ll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones’ Locker.”

“Name your terms, Mr. Turner.”

Sasha locked eyes with Jack and both shared a knowing look. Will didn’t understand the workings of piracy as they did and Barbossa would surely exploit his wishes. The demands were simple, free Elizabeth and do not harm the crew, vague enough for Barbossa to do as he wished.

“Men, prepare to set sail! We have a bargain to uphold.” He bragged. “Search the crew but leave ‘em there.” Sasha’s unbeating heart fell knowing her and Jack’s last trump card was now in the grubby hands of his crew.

“Captain!” The crewmen opened the little bag and quickly released her from the ropes, dragging her by her forearm to stand in front of Barbossa. “She had these on her belt.” Barbossa took the pouch and raised a brow at its contents. 

“Seems we need to have a civil discussion, Miss Hartford.” With a snap of his fingers, she was dragged to his quarters along with Jack and Will. 


	27. Stories

“-hree, four, five, six.” Barbossa sat at his desk and counted the cursed coins he had dumped out of the leather pouch. “When did you acquire these?” Sasha just smiled innocently, standing in front of him as Jack and Will watched their exchange.

“Oh, those silly little things? I got those almost six years ago, awful bad luck they are.” 

“All these years we’ve been hunting for the pieces we spent and you had snuck in and taken some for yourself!” He shouted. This only amused Sasha more, a sated smirk blooming on her lips. 

“I was trying to provide for the lives I had saved but upon realizing the curse was indeed real, I decided that I could do more good in undeath.” Sasha stepped closer. “I sought out Tia Dalma, learned how to lift the curse, and then laughed at the knowledge you and your crew of wretches would suffer for eternity for what you did to Jack and it would be my doing.” Barbossa rose in anger.

“Ten years we suffered and you would have seen us damned forever, for Sparrow?” 

“Absolutely.” Sasha’s expression grew deadly serious as she reached out and grabbed his face, digging her nails into his skin and bringing him a mere inch from her own face. “I stayed there at the bottom of the sea, no company ‘cept for Davy Jones himself, and I relished that you’d never know lifes simple pleasures again. I had made peace that it was my fate to become nothing more than a reef for the passing fish to ensure you got yours, Hector.” Will looked at Jack, surprised to know the full story of the woman he had pulled from the water. Jack’s eyes were dark with unreadable emotions and never looked away from the brunette.

“How dare you, you filthy whore-” Sasha squeezed harder, interrupting his ability to speak.

“Hell hath no fury, Hector. Remember that.” She let him go and walked out of the room. All three men exchanged puzzled glances. The brunette snatched the keys to the cells from the belt of Barbossa’s first mate and walked down to the brig. Barbossa stormed after her, waving away his men as they reached for their weapons. He stood by and watched as she unlocked one of the iron doors and stepped inside, reaching through the bars to lock it before tossing the keys at him. “I’ll allow you to break the curse but so help me if any harm befalls that boy or his lass.” She hissed.

“I thought this was all for that fool of a man you fell in love with?” Barbossa sneered.

“I’ll never…” She shook her head. “They did nothing wrong but give a false name and be born to a scoundrel.”

“And to think I used to hear tales of your conquests on the high seas. Pity you’re nothing more than a sentimental fool.”

“Rather be a fool than a heartless cretin.” She sat down on the floor of her cell, facing away from him. “Do call upon me when we arrive at Isla de Muerta.” He spat in her direction but left her be to captain his crew.

She shut her eyes and tried to play through every scenario of the coming conflict. Barbossa would surely maroon Jack again and most likely the girl with him as the deal was she was to go free, not where or when. The crew were safe but they’d be joining her in the brig soon, along with Will. Sasha prayed Jack would find a way off of that sandbar like he had before and that she wouldn’t have to face everything alone. She didn’t know if she’d be able to protect Will against an army of pirates.

As she had predicted, the others were forced into the remaining cells and Will in with herself, Jack and Elizabeth nowhere to be seen.

“Marooned?” She asked without opening her eyes.

“Aye.” Gibbs confirmed, cursing under his breath. 

“Lad, if we survive this, and I will do my damnedest to ensure that, I need to teach you the finer points of negotiation.” Sasha finally looked over at the crowded crew before locking eyes with Will. “He’ll make sure she’s alright.” She reassured him with a soft smile.

“I hope you’re right. About everything.” The man sighed. He was startled when she reached out a cold hand and squeezed his own. 

“How about I continue our story? Where did we leave off?” 

“Virginia, I believe.” He reminded her. 

The whole crew settled in and passed the time listening to the tales of the woman their Captain had entrusted them with. When they’d drift off into what little sleep they could find, Sasha would close her eyes and think about the first thing she’d do once the curse was lifted and the battle won. She decided she’d run her hands along Jack’s face, feel the warmth of him under her fingertips and memorize every scar he had accrued since she went under. She would get to taste the salt and rum on his lips, maybe even tell him how she really felt just to feel the stinging of her heart at his hesitation of the thought of commitment.

It seemed as though weeks had passed and there seemed no end in sight for the misfortunate bunch of prisoners. They’d jeer at the undead crew as they went about their daily chores. Cotton’s parrot would squawk random words as they passed the cells.

“Cotton ‘ere says you missed a bit.” Gibbs mocked one day as the two men she had known prior scrubbed the floors. She had come to know their names Pintel, the stout grumpy one, and Ragetti, the lanky kind one. Pintel hit the bars with the handle of his mop. Will leaned on his cell wall.

“You knew William Turner?” He asked. Sasha picked her head up, curious to know what had befallen the man.

“Ol’ Bootstrap Bill? We knew him.” The man sneered, pausing his swabbing. “Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed.” 

“Good man.” Both Gibbs and Sasha spoke up for the dead mans honor. Pintel shot glares at them both before continuing. 

“Well, as you can imagine that didn’t sit too well with the Captain.”

“That didn’t sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did.” Ragetti encouraged his friend excitedly. 

“I’m telling the story!” The bigger man shouted. “So, what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps’ bootstraps. The last we saw of ol’ Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones’ Locker. ‘Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse.” 

“That’s what you call ironic.” Ragetti sighed. Sasha laughed at them.

“Serves you right. Seems we had the same plan.” She smirked, closing her eyes once more. 

“Wait, Sasha, does that mean he could still be-” Will was interrupted by the appearance of Barbossa himself, who threw the cell keys to the two crewmen.

“Bring them.”


	28. Trust

Sasha continued to tell Will her stories as they sat in the rowboats. Barbossa had given up trying to silence her, deciding he too would like to know more about the famous woman pirate. His crew rowed and listened, whispering amongst themselves about this and that. Sasha wanted to ease the boys worries but it did little to ease her own. 

“Make haste, I want this over with.” Barbossa barked as their boats landed. Pintel jerked Will out and to his feet. Ragetti offered Sasha a hand and helped her climb out of the boat, earning a glare from his stout friend. The crew shuffled into the cave, torches lighting the way to the large open cavern. She was glad it had been cloudy as to not have frightened Will but as they were forced further along, she could feel his dread.

“No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood.” Pintel told Will as they walked. Another crewman leaned forward and corrected him.

“No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!” The man sneered, pushing them both forward. Pintel looked at Ragetti and shrugged.

“Guess there is reason to fret.” 

The crew gathered at the base of the chest, Will and Sasha flanked their captain atop the mound of gold surrounding the cursed coins. The excitement was palpable as Barbossa pulled his dagger from his belt and began to speak over the assembled. 

“This woman would have seen us damned for eternity. She had stolen some of the gold for herself and got herself drowned to see to it we remained cursed for what we did to Jack.” The crowd yelled and glared at Sasha. She returned their anger with an innocent smile. “What say ye? Spill her blood or save her as a reward?” She refused to show any emotion at the threat, simply holding a hand out.

“My coins, Hector.” He handed her the pouch and the knife. She sliced her palm open and dumped the coins into her bloody hand, making sure each coin got a coat. “By blood begun, by blood undone.” She spoke the incantation and dropped the gold into the chest. The crew cheered and began chanting as two men held Will’s throat over the treasure. Barbossa snatched his dagger back and raised his hands dramatically. 

“Begun by blood,” Sasha saw movement in the crowd and had to stop the genuine smile from crossing her lips. Will saw it too, relief flooding his eyes. “By blood undo-” Barbossa stopped, spotting Jack pushing his way to the front.

“Thank god.” Sasha sighed to herself.

“S’not possible.” Barbossa said quietly. 

“Not probable.” Jack corrected, stumbling over a slippery rock.

“Where’s Elizabeth?” Will asked, being pulled upright. 

“She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman.” Sasha winced, knowing she probably made some sort of deal with this ‘Norrington’ fellow to save Will. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

“Shut up! You’re next.” He pointed the dagger at him before putting it back against Will’s throat.

“You don’t want to be doing that, mate.” Jack winced. 

“Oh, but I really think I do.” 

“Your funeral.” Jack rocked on his heels. The irritation seeping from Barbossa was pretty amusing to Sasha but she pinched the bridge of her nose, sensing another pissing contest between the two men.

“I wish I could die.” She muttered.

“Why don’t I want to be doing it?” Barbossa glared at his old captain.

“Well because-” Jack pushed Bo’sun’s hand from his shoulder and stepped closer, accepting Sasha’s hand to help him stay balanced on the pile of gold. “Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you.” 

The cave echoed the sound of disgruntled pirates as Barbossa’s crew muttered amongst themselves. Their captain waved his hand and Will was lifted from over the chest. Sasha rushed to his side and checked him over, reminding him of a doting mother. He seemed unharmed other than a small cut along his throat from the dagger. She wiped it clean with a torn piece of her shirt and whispered so only he could hear.

“We’ll see you out of this, just play along and trust us.” With a squeeze of his shoulder, she tossed the cloth away and joined Jack at his side. 

“Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fanny's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. ‘Course you’ll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I’ll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as ‘Commodore’ Barbossa. Savvy?” The brutes eyes lit up at the prospect of commanding a fleet but they narrowed slightly in mistrust. 

“And I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp or Miss. Hartford?” 

“I would appreciate if Sasha remained breathing as it’d be hard for her to perform her duties as first mate from a grave, but by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet, wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance,” Sasha knew he was speaking to Will when he said to wait for the right moment and she hoped he was smart enough to understand what he meant. Jack reached down and grabbed a handful of coins. “After you’ve killed Norrington’s men. Every. Last. One.” He tossed them back in to drive his point home but Will and Sasha didn’t miss the one he slid up his sleeve. Will seemed to think everything over and, to Sasha’s relief, played along.

“You’ve been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name.” He glared at the three. Sasha turned to him and put on a scowl. 

“Look, you’re young and have yet to learn the ways of the world. I spent years just tied to my ship and if siding with Hector lifts the curse  _ and _ gets me back out on the sea, I’ll take that deal a hundred times over.” Barbossa seemed smug that even with the animosity, she’d choose him over their feud. He turned to Jack.

“I want fifty percent of your plunder.”

“Fifteen.” Jack scoffed.

“Forty.”

“Twenty five.” Sasha crossed her arms.

“And I’ll buy you the hat, a really big one.” Barbossa seemed pleased but Jack knew how to sweeten the deal. “Commodore.” The scraggly man nodded with a grin, shaking their hands.

“We have an accord.” Jack let go and turned to the undead crew.

“All hands to the boats!” He stopped when he noticed both Barbossa and Sasha looking at him like he was an idiot. “Apologies.” He bowed a bit and stepped aside.

“Gents, take a walk.” Without hesitation, his men turned and descended into the water.


	29. Warmth

“What do you think, Jack? Too gaudy?” Sasha adjusted the ornate crown on her head in a broken gilded mirror amongst the piles of treasure. 

“Gold isn’t really your color.” Jack shrugged, looking over a large statue before tossing it aside. 

“Well what do you know?” She pouted, turning to Barbossa. “Hector?” 

“Ye be as lovely as the sky at sunset.” He offered from his seat by the chest. 

“Lovely as the sky at sunset.” She repeated in mocking disbelief. “Hear that Jack? You could learn a few things about talking to women, maybe it’d save your face whenever you stepped foot in a tavern.” She replaced the gold crown with a silver tiara set with brilliant rubies, frowning because he had been right. Jack offered her one with sapphires instead.

“They match your eyes better.” He spoke so only she could hear, fixing it in her hair and threw the other one away. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before she turned away and continued picking through the jewelry.

“William, let’s pick something out for Elizabeth’s wedding day. I think pirate treasure counts as ‘something borrowed’.” He watched her slip something shiny in her boot before wandering around the room. 

“I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured but it turns out you’re a hard man to predict.”

“Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest.” Jack swaggered back towards the remaining crew and Barbossa himself. “Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid.” He spoke the last word to Will before grabbing the sword of the pirate skipping rocks, tossing it to the young man. 

Everyone sprang into action. Will broke free of the man holding him, Jack and Barbossa lunged at one another, and Sasha pulled a sword from one of the skeletons and raised it to block a swing from one of Barbossa’s men. Will was trying to fight off three pirates and nodded gratefully when Sasha joined him, back to back. Jack seemed to be handling Barbossa on his own but she kept an eye on him in case she needed to switch fights. She took the hard hits for the boy, stabs and landed cuts, one knocking her into a pool of moonlight. Startled, Will paused in the midst of the battle.

“Stay with us, William.” Sasha threw her sword at an advancing man, keeping him from killing Will. She continued to fight in her skeletal form, using it to her advantage to catch blades in her bones and rip them from her enemies hands. They managed to fend them off long enough to notice Jack standing, admiring his skeletal hand, where he and Barbossa stood across the cavern. A sword stuck out of his chest and Sasha was thankful he had thought ahead with grabbing that coin. “You seem to be able to handle these idiots, I’ll go help him.” She darted towards the two men as they started their duel once again. 

“Sorry!” Jack shouted over his shoulder as he bumped into a small end table, nearly tripping Sasha as she joined them. Barbossa was still a worthy opponent, even outnumbered. He stopped them for a moment and raised a fair point.

“So what now? Are we three immortals doomed to fight for all eternity?” The haggard man laughed bitterly.

“You could surrender.” Jack suggested, infuriating the man. He chased after them as they ran to get better ground to fight on. One of his men threw an explosive at Will, startling them all. Sasha bowed out, patting Jack on the shoulder.

“Time for me to return to the boy.” He nodded and watched her jump down from the ledge, knocking a skeleton to the ground as she landed. Will was trapped at sword point by an angry crewman.

“I’m gonna teach you the meaning of pain!” He raised his arm to strike and Sasha feared she wouldn’t reach them in time. 

“You like pain?” Another female voice joined the raucous. Elizabeth knocked the man aside with a large ornate staff. “You should try wearing a corset.” Sasha smiled, rushing to their aid. Elizabeth helped Will to his feet and they shared a stare of longing for one another.

“Not now, children. There’s a battle yet to be won.” They all looked at Jack and Barbossa, still evenly matched, fighting in the moonlight.

“Whose side is he on?” Elizabeth asked in confusion.

“At the moment?” Will shrugged. The older woman sent them a warning glare. 

“You two think you’ll be alright?” They nodded.

Sasha was getting annoyed at having to run between fights. Jack needed to end this, and soon. She blocked a swing at his head, smirking at the angry scowl Barbossa sent her. They neared the chest once more and she knew she had to be careful now as the curse could be lifted any minute. Another explosion went off and it was the distraction Jack needed to slice his hand and wet the coin. He threw it at Will but Barbossa countered by aiming at Elizabeth with his pistol, kicking Sasha away before she could use herself as a shield for the girl. The jarring sound of gunfire echoed off of the cave walls but Elizabeth didn’t fall. Barbossa’s head snapped to Jack who still had his own pistol aimed where he had fired.

“Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot.” He smirked. 

“He didn’t waste it.” Will spoke with confidence, dropping both coins so they joined their precious brethren. Sasha sank to her knees, brought to tears as she felt the cool breeze as it danced across her skin. Barbossa ripped open his jacket and saw the blood bloom from the hole in his breast. He too was shocked, almost amazed as he looked back at the man he once betrayed. 

“I feel...cold.” He whispered before falling into a pile of treasure, an apple rolling from his pocket. No one moved, no one spoke, until Sasha crawled to the creek that flowed through the cave.

“Jack,” She dipped her hands into the water and a huge grin took over her lips. The three watched her, reminded of a child discovering something wonderful for the first time. She wiped her face and couldn’t stop the squeal of joy at the feeling of it dripping down her jaw. “Jack, it’s over!” 

Sasha got up and rushed the man, wrapping him in a tight hug and spinning them around. He didn’t stop her as she began running her hands over him. She brushed her thumb against his face, pulled at his hair. She placed her hand flush against the skin of his chest and smiled up at him.

“You’re so warm.” 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” He covered her hand with his and squeezed. “And now you are too.” 

“Say, Jack?” She looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. “I’m in need of funds for a new ship.” 

“Well it’s a good thing we’re surrounded by ship funds.” He chuckled, letting her go and helping her rummage through the treasures for something of extreme value. Sasha looked over at where Elizabeth and Will had wandered off to to have their own moment and grabbed Jack’s shoulder.

“Dear, I think the children are having a lovers quarrel.” She looked from them to him and couldn't stop the laughter at how silly he looked covered in jewels and a lurid crown. “Come on, young William is in need of feminine advice.” 

“Then are you the right one to give it?” Jack quipped, following her to Will’s side. 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Sasha pulled the boy's face to look at her. “You mucked it up didn’t you?” He nodded.

“If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you’d drop me off at my ship.” Jack patted his shoulder and followed where Elizabeth had gone. 

“Jack!” Sasha barked at the inconsiderate man but walked with Will, trailing behind the others. “Look, William, you have to be honest with her. Using her guilt to mask your own hesitations and doubts will only make the rift wider.”

“She doesn’t deserve to be stuck with a lowlife like me. She deserves a Commodore.” 

“Status isn’t everything.” She spoke softly. To lighten the mood, she bumped him playfully. “I don’t know if you know this, but I’ve killed my fair share of commodores in my time.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” They caught up to Jack and Elizabeth waiting for them in a row boat. Sasha and Will rowed them away from the cursed cave and into the cove. The  _ Black Pearl _ was nowhere in sight.

“I’m sorry, Jack.” Elizabeth offered. 

“They done what’s right by them, can’t expect more than that.” Sasha could hear the disappointment in his voice and reached out and squeezed his hand. 

“Miss Elizabeth, I don’t think I had the opportunity to properly introduce myself.” She let Will take over rowing and turned to the young lady. “Sasha Hartford, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in peaceful circumstances.” 

“I’ve heard of you. You had wanted posters all over Port Royal when I was a girl.” Elizabeth smiled.

“Can’t say I’ve ever been to Port Royal but it’s nice to be wanted somewhere.” They laughed. Sasha reached into her boot and pulled out a silver chain with an intricate pendant set with a few diamonds and a black pearl. “I thought you would like a memento from your adventure with pirates. Maybe it will bring you luck.” 

“It will look lovely with your wedding dress.” The female pirate elbowed Jack. 

“Jack ass.” She swore. She pulled another jewel encrusted treasure from her boot and offered it to Elizabeth. “It’ll be straight to the stockades for us when we reach that ship. Can I trust you to look after this until I can collect it?” Elizabeth looked over the hairpin in awe.

“Are you sure?” 

“Aye, wear it if you want. Just don’t lose it, it’s my new ship ‘soon as I’m free.” They were almost to the  _ Dauntless _ now. “Could you do me one last favour?” 

“Yes, anything.”

“Can you vouch for us some decent food once we are on board? I’m starving.” 


	30. Prisoners

“Elizabeth!” The blonde woman was engulfed in the arms of an older gentleman, clearly a man of stature. Will offered Sasha a hand climbing aboard the  _ Dauntless _ . A man about her age stood before them, powdered wig, smug grin.

“You must be the Commodore.” Sasha bowed in sincere respect, knowing she would have to keep the peace if they were to talk their way out of the gallows. Jack would surely try his damndest to set her efforts back. The man looked her over with disgust. Elizabeth let go of the older man and stood beside Sasha.

“James, this is Sasha Hartford. She saved us in that cave, along with Jack.” 

“Ah, the Black Widow.” He nodded, unimpressed. “I heard you were dead.” 

“Uhg, you men are all the same. None of you can tell when a woman is faking it.” The blush on his face was priceless. Jack snorted behind her. 

“I promised them a hot meal and I hope you will allow me to keep my word.” Elizabeth looked between her fiance and the older man, who Sasha realized was her father. 

“A meal seems the least we can do for them after bringing you back to us. Don’t you agree, Commodore?” The Governor agreed. All eyes looked to James.

“One meal.” He snapped and the three pirates were swarmed by guards. Elizabeth, her father, and her fiance all convened in the quarters on the main deck. 

“Well I think that went better than expected.” Sasha smiled at the two men sitting across from her at the table. Will hardly touched his food while Jack scarfed his down. She was careful not to eat until she was sick, but was in bliss at the warm soft feel of the bread she was eating. 

“What will happen to us?” The boy asked.

“You’ll probably be fine, no doubt Miss Swann is in there right now talking them out of punishing a first timer like yourself.” Jack spoke with a mouth full of food. 

“It’s the gallows for us no doubt but I’m sure they’ll keep us in prison for a while to teach us a lesson like death isn’t enough.” Sasha added, chuckling like hanging was the least of her worries. As they finished their plates, James appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Hartford and Sparrow are to be imprisoned at once. Mr. Turner is to be brought to the Governor's office.” Jack and Sasha were thrown into the brig, surrounded by the remaining members of Barbossa’s crew. Some offered apologies, others spit on their former captain. The non-hostile men would listen to Jack and Sasha’s stories and even shared their own. 

The trip to Port Royal wasn’t as horrible as Sasha had thought it would be, Elizabeth was allowed to collect her and let her bathe periodically. The shock on the young woman's face the first time Sasha disrobed was amusing to the pirate but she offered reassurance that she had received the scars doing honorable work, contrary to what the wanted posters said. Any time she saw the girl, she reminded her of her worth and to keep that fire in her heart, her way of making amends with her own past. The Commodore was adamant that she and Jack were less than redeemable whenever he was pressured by Elizabeth or Will. Sasha had caught him genuinely invested into one of her tales, tipping a non-existent hat his way to spite him. 

“Jack?” She whispered to him one night after all the other prisoners were fast asleep.

“Aye, love?” 

“Do you think we have a-” 

“Everyone up!” They were interrupted by a young guard banging on the cell bars. Everyone was rounded up and forced topside. James stood regal, pleased to have such a plentiful haul for the hangman. “All are shackled and accounted for, sir!” The guard saluted. 

“Send them all to the fort.” James crossed his hands behind his back, watching the procession of prisoners. “And make sure Hartford and Sparrow have double the guards.” Sasha looked back over her shoulder at him.

“What the hell did I do?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello lovelies! Just a heads up, next chapter will conclude this part of Sasha's story. It should be up by midweek and will be the end of The Cry of Liberty. After it's done I am taking a small break as I am moving to a new state friday and have a lot to do before and after the move. I will be back in October with the second part of Sasha's journey between the end of CotBP and before/during DMC. Please accept my humble thanks for reading and enjoying this story as it's the biggest and most developed of any of my oc's stories and I am glad that you have embraced Sasha outside of my usual reader insert works. I'll be back by Wednesday at the latest with the last chapter so until then, please be safe and stay wonderful!


	31. Freedom

“It’s the big day.” 

“So it seems. How do I look?” 

“Quiet, you two!” The guard hauling Jack along glared at them both. They ignored his hostility, continuing their conversation on their way to the gallows.

“You’re awful, Sasha. What happened to you?” Jack chuckled at her scowl.

“I spent a month in a prison cell with some snoring twit in the cell beside me.” She elbowed the guard escorting her when he brushed his hand against her breast. “Watch it, I may be walking to my death but I’ll damn sure take you with me.” The guards dragged them into the fort’s courtyard and left them standing at the foot of the gallows.

“You look as beautiful as always, Sash.” Her head snapped to look at him, surprised by the use of a nickname. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood tall.

“Jack, since we might not get out of this-”

“Do you trust me?” 

“Shut up, let me just say what I have to say!” She glared at him. “I do trust you but if there’s even a slight chance he doesn’t come through, I want you to know that I love you. You set me free that day, fighting by my side against Thomas. I became who I am today thanks to you and though my feelings have caused me some grief, I’m glad I suffered it all for you.” The drums began their official rhythm. 

“And if I felt the same?” Her curt laughter caught him off guard.

“Jack, I would never expect to tame the tides. You’re not the settling down kind of man and that’s alright.” He didn’t miss the shimmer at the corner of her eyes. She felt so afraid, of his truth, of dying, like she was a little girl lost in the market. 

“Sasha, for what it’s worth, I do lo-” Jack was jerked away and forced up the stairs towards the noose. He glanced back once last time and just grinned as she was pushed behind him but stopped just at the top of the stairs. “We’ll discuss this later.” The drums seemed deafening to Sasha but the voice reading Jack’s charges still got through to her. She felt panicked, no cursed gold to save her now. Their only hope was that Will would follow up on his word to help them at all cost. 

“-your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness.” 

The crowd gasped at the list of charges, almost bringing a smile to Sasha’s face. She wondered how long her list would be. A flash of vibrant blue caught her eye and she nearly wept with joy at the sight of Cotton’s parrot resting on a flagpole. She looked behind the flag and saw that Will was talking with Governor Swann, his daughter, and the Commodore. He turned from them and pushed through the crowd hurriedly as the official reading their charges finished with Jack’s.

“And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.” The drums sped up their pace as Jack stepped forward and the hangman reached to lay the noose around his neck. 

There was a commotion in the crowd as Will drew his sword. The hangman grabbed the lever and pulled, sending Jack plummeting. Will threw his blade at the gallows and gave Jack a last second foothold. Sasha turned so Will could cut her restraints on his way to help Jack. She swiped a cutlass from the side of a guard and defended the stairway while the boy fought the hangman. The hangman’s own axe hit the rope attached to the gallows and Jack fell to the ground.

Sasha jumped down and stood ready to keep the entire navy at bay while Jack recovered. He slit the ropes around his wrists on Will’s sword. She noticed James running towards them with a horde of soldiers but ran to meet him, pushing him out of the way of the falling executioner. He looked up at her, startled and dazed, but she just sent him a wink and ran after her boys. The three fought their way up to the battlement but their valiant escape attempt was met by dozens of soldiers surrounding them. The Commodore held his sword at Will’s throat, glaring at the three of them.

“I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you.” 

“On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? Pirates?” Governor Swann pushed his way to them, scolding the boy.

“They are good people.” Will rebutted. 

“I was the one freeing slaves, not selling them.” Sasha mumbled under her breath.

“If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear.” He dropped his sword. 

“You forget your place, Turner.” James growled.Will showed no sign of backing down.

“It’s right here. Between you, and them.” Elizabeth came to stand at his side, smiling back at Sasha before facing her father and now ex-fiance, it seemed. 

“As is mine.” She spoke with confidence and Sasha couldn’t hide the pride on her face. The Governor’s eyes widened and he ordered everyone to stand down.

“So this is where your heart truly lies, then?” James lowered his blade. 

“It is.” She asserted, grabbing Will’s arm and holding him tight. Sasha didn’t miss the hurt in James eyes but he stood tall, honorable.

“Well! I’m actually feeling rather good about this.” Jack pushed forward. “I was always rooting for you, mate.” He got in James’ face, grinning.

“Jack, now’s not the time.” Sasha warned, sending a sincere apologetic look at the poor man as she pulled Jack away.

“Elizabeth, it would have never worked out between you and I.” Jack gestured at Sasha but stopped when he saw the death glare she sent him. He began backing up, pulling the female pirate with him. “Will, nice hat.” He waved his hand in respect at the lad. Sasha noticed how close they were to the edge of the wall.

“Tell me we aren’t-” She groaned as he hopped up on the wall, dramatically bowing to the crowd. 

“Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-” He slipped and plummeted towards the crashing waves below. Everyone looked at her in shock.

“I uh-” Elizabeth pulled the ornate hairpin from her hair and tossed it to Sasha, who nodded gratefully. “I’m sorry about him.” She apologized to the crowd, sending one last wink to James before diving in after the man who changed her life. 


	32. Epilogue

“Do you think the children will be alright?” Sasha watched as Port Royal grew smaller in the distance. 

“They’re young. Still plenty of years of mistakes ahead of them.” Jack leaned beside her on the banister. 

“Jack, what were you going to say? At the gallows, before you were cut off.” She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, instead picking at a stray splinter in the wood.

“I was going to say,” He reached out and turned her chin so she was forced to meet his gaze. “I love you, Sasha Hartford, have for almost fifteen years.” He leaned down and captured her lips. When they broke apart, he opened his mouth to continue but Sasha silenced him with a finger over his mouth.

“I know what the ‘But’ is, I don’t need to hear you say it.” She gestured at the _Pearl_ , trying to blink the heartbreak away. “This was always your end goal, the sea, the adventure, but it was never mine.” The sadness in his eyes sent another ripple of pain through her chest.

“I can’t give you the life you want, that you deserve.” He leaned his forehead against hers.

“And I’d never ask that of you.” 

“The sea’ll look a little bleaker without the Black Widow sailin’ her waters.” Jack sighed. She leaned back so he could see her face and the small smile that covered the hurt inside. 

“You know, I’m not ready to retire to the countryside just yet.” Sasha pulled him in for another long kiss. “And as I recall, I’m in need of a new ship.” They broke apart once more and Jack rushed to the railing overlooking the main deck. 

“Master Gibbs!” His first mate tried to appear innocent, as if he hadn’t been trying his best to eavesdrop on them.

“Aye Captain?”

“It seems Captain Hartford is in dire need of a ship.” 

“I know just the place to start looking!” Gibbs called up enthusiastically, hurrying to direct the crew on their new heading. Jack turned back to Sasha who was watching their exchange with amusement. 

“Tortuga?” She asked with a chuckle, wrapping her arms around his waist as he turned the ship's wheel.

“Tortuga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here we are! I hope you enjoyed my darling Sasha and her journey throughout this story. This was my biggest story so far and my first big OC led story so I'm thrilled folks took to it. I am taking a break and will be back sometime in early October with the second part to this story, which will be titled 'The Widow's Reprieve' so keep an eye out for it then. Please please please have a safe and wonderful September and I will see you all in the Spoopy Times with more Sasha, Jack, and the gang! 


	33. Sequel Live Now!

Widow's Reprieve is live, chapter one is up. I will be working hard to start getting out chapters in a steady flow but that might not be achievable until sometime in November as I am working a new job and trying to get settled in my new state. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the next part in Sasha's journey!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146656/chapters/66294919


End file.
